The Silent Service
by Charles Basilone
Summary: AU. Percy is a submarine officer (thus the title) and Annabeth is an architecture graduate student at University of Washington. Set in Seattle, because there's no subs in New York and Georgia is not a place Percy would live.
1. Chapter I: Captain of the Smurfs

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.

 **Chapter I: C** **aptain of the Smurfs**

 **ANNABETH**

It had been a long day. Annabeth had had lecture in the morning, lecturing undergrads in an introduction to architecture class that for some reason was required of all freshmen ( _Seriously, why the freshmen? They're gross, dumb, and mostly uninterested in architecture. It was a waste of time._ ) at University of Washington. Then she had to host office hours and mark papers, then go to a meeting with her advisor ( _Ugh, he was such a lecher… and it didn't help that he smelled funny_.) about some bullshit item or another, and now she was at work at a small cafe in Bremerton, Washington. It was relatively far from where she went to school- a couple of hours- but that was mostly waiting for a ferry and the ferry ride, so she used that time to study and mark papers, or work on her thesis. She tucked a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail back behind her ear, then walked back to the back, her hair swaying as she walked. Tucking her notepad into the back pocket of her jeans, she pushed into the cafe's kitchen. She saw Thalia, one of her best friends, working the kitchen, her hair net and cap concealing what Annabeth knew to be shorn black hair.

"Hey Annie, how's it going out there?"

"I told you to not call me Annie, Thals. It's fine. Fairly quiet. Not surprising considering the time," Annabeth said with a yawn and a glance at her watch.

"What time is it, then?"

"It's nine forty-five. Fifteen more minutes."

"Well, you're almost done. Go finish up, I'll see you later. I've still got to clean up. Why did I apply as a cook again?" Thalia asked with a disgruntled roll of her eyes.

Annabeth shook her head and walked back out of the kitchen, her eyes sweeping over the main area. Booths, little tables, wood sidings, register… all were devoid of customers. The only person left was Sally, the cafe's owner, sitting at one of the back tables with her laptop open. Annabeth grabbed a rag and wiped the table of the last person who had been at the cafe, returned it to its place, and walked over to Sally, totally engrossed in her work on her laptop, her wavy brown hair loose over her shoulders. Annabeth took the seat across from her.

"Hey Sally. Everyone's gone. Thalia and I are the only ones left. Anything you need me to do?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no. You're fine. There's what, ten minutes left until close? Odds are no one will come in. If they do, I'll take care of it. Go home early, Annabeth. You look like you have studying you want to do. Go get it done," Sally said in that maternal tone of hers. Annabeth had grown fond of Sally in the last five months she'd been working at the cafe. Her own mother had died giving birth to her, and she and her step mother always had a strained relationship. In that time, Sally had become a beloved female role model; she was strong and kind, and fiercely independent, all traits that Annabeth admired.

Annabeth walked to the back area and picked up her stuff, putting on her yellow oilskin raincoat and slinging her red backpack over her shoulder. Then she turned and headed for the door.

In the doorway, not paying attention to where she was going, she was stopped by walking into something solid… and warm. Annabeth looked up from her phone to see a man of medium height ( _though admittedly taller than her. Fuck, being short sucked..._ ), with black hair and a medium fade, mussed up in the back. He had exquisite dark green eyes, and a handsome face.

"I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going," Annabeth said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm as much at fault as you," the man said with a dismissive wave of his hand, his eyes twinkling with merriment and mischief. Annabeth couldn't help but notice that despite his laid back attitude, he radiated power in a way unlike anyone she'd ever met; it was as if he knew he was the most powerful man in the room, and as if he'd seen his destiny, or rather was the master of it… and everyone else's. The sheer power he projected gave her a chill, and she shuddered. She slid past him and hurried along her way.

Annabeth took the ferry back to downtown Seattle and walked the few blocks to her apartment, one hand in her oilskin's pocket, clutching the sheathed fixed blade she kept in the pocket for safety. At three and a quarter inches, it was barely under the legal limit for blade length in Seattle, yet was her defense tool of choice. Ordinarily on her walk back from the ferry, she kept one hand one her knife's hilt and her head on swivel. Tonight, however, while her hand was still on the hilt, she was lost in thought. It had been a busy day, and she couldn't stop thinking about her last encounter. The way that man had radiated power was almost scary.

Even on autopilot, she managed to make it back to her apartment safely. Hazel- one of her roommates, along with Thalia- was already there, snoring on the couch, a textbook on her face. Annabeth took off her oilskin and put it on the rack, then went over and gingerly removed the textbook from Hazel's face, put a blanket over her, and put away Hazel's book, marking her page. ( _Score one for the mom friend!_ )

Annabeth went to the bathroom, showered and changed, and went to bed, her thoughts still lingering on the man who gave off such an aura of power, and what could possibly have caused that power.

A/N: So, I don't go to UW, I have no idea if they require an architecture class. Next chapter we'll meet Percy some more, and that will explain the title of this chapter. There is a meaning, I promise. Next chapter is entitled The Fighting Sailor and follows Percy. It's about a third done, and should be up soon..


	2. Chapter II: The Fighting Sailor

Disclaimer: Not Rick Riordan, I don't own them.

 **Chapter II: The Fighting Sailor**

 **PERCY**

Percy sat talking with his mom, trying to catch up on everything he'd missed in the last six months. ( _Six months deterrence patrols sucked. Why couldn't patrols be shorter? Or, you know, just make a single port call? It sucked being away from family so long, and Family Grams- six fifty word messages from family or loved ones- only went so far._ ) Thalia had left about ten minutes ago, after a few minutes of catching up. It was good to see his cousin again, even if they weren't the closest. He was closest with Nico, his other cousin, who served as his Weapons Officer, called Weps, the man responsible for maintenance and storage of the tools that made his boat the most dangerous vessel in the world. But Nico was still over at Bangor, electing to sleep on his first night back rather than see loved ones.

"So Mom, who's the new girl?"

Sally raised an eyebrow. "You mean the one you nearly steamrolled a few minutes ago?" She replied archly.

"Yes Mom, that one," Percy said exasperatedly.

"Her name is Annabeth. She's a graduate architecture student at UW. Why?"

"She's cute, that's all. Though her grey eyes did look like they were planning how to kill me."

"Yeah, she can do that. She might have also been reacting to you, Percy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't tell me you were coming tonight, so I thought we were done for the night. Between startling her and your aura, she probably registered you as a threat. We've talked about you needing to soften your image."

"Yes, we have talked about it. And I've tried. It's hard when I'm not aware of it."

"I know. But you need to keep trying, okay? Now, I want to hear about this patrol."

"Mom, you know I can't talk about it."

"C'mon, I'm your mom. The Navy won't kill you for telling me something. Not _everything_ is classified."

"The patrol went fine. Nico wouldn't stop whining about being bored. Leo- remember him Mom, the little Latino kid, curly hair, not sure how he got a clearance, always lighting things on fire?"

"I remember he had something to do with the reactor, right? Enn-jooo?"

"Enge, Mom, but yes. He's my Engineering Officer. He nearly burnt down the Chief's Mess- not sure how he got in there, or what he was doing in there, either- when he tried to jury rig a radio from some spare parts one of the machinist's mates found."

"Why is it remarkable he was in the Chief's Mess again?"

"He's not a Chief, he shouldn't have been in the goat locker. It's not allowed without an invitation. Besides, it was also the choice to try to jury rig a radio in there that was weird. It was just kind of random. And of course Reyna- you know, Captain of the Gold Crew?- She wouldn't stop bitching about 'all these damn smurfs, always leaving my ship all fucked up for me' all because one of her Chiefs told her it still smells a bit like smoke in there."

Sally, with tears of mirth streaming down her face, choked out, "She calls you smurfs because you're the Blue Crew!"

Percy merely shook his head at this as his mother once more dissolved in her laughter.

"C'mon, Mom, if you want me to help open tomorrow we'd better get home," Percy sad as he took his mother's arm and used it to guide her up.

* * *

Percy slept for a long time, which meant for him that after going to bed at midnight he rose at eight. ( _Fuck, I wanted to be up fifteen minutes ago so I could make a big breakfast for Mom and I…. Oh well, I'll just make something fast_.)

Percy rolled out of his bed in the spare room of his Mom's apartment and stood up. He raced thru his morning routine, his shower still as short as when he was at sea; no matter what he did, he couldn't seem to bring himself to take a longer shower. After his shower, he shaved, yet another habit he couldn't break when he didn't need to.

Once Percy was dressed in a graphic tee and a pair of blue jeans, he went to the kitchen ( _8:10. Good. I have 20 minutes to make breakfast, 15 to eat, and 15 to get to the cafe._ ) and made himself a quick breakfast. His mom walked in about five minutes after him, and helped him cook. They ate quickly, scrapped the dishes in the sink, and left.

* * *

They had arrived at the cafe with a minute to spare before the nine o'clock opening time to find a very irate Thalia and Annabeth, though the latter had one of her textbooks open and was very intently working on something. She didn't bat an eye when Sally opened up the cafe, she was so absorbed. Percy, realizing they needed her to be doing her job, took it upon himself to get her attention.

He walked up next to her, and put his mouth right next to her ear ( _Jesus, she didn't even bat an eyelid. Does this girl notice anything?_ ) and said, "Hey, Book Brain, you gonna join us or sit here all day?"

Annabeth jerked away, startled, her eyes wide and frantic. ( _Maybe she was more easily startled than she appeared… Oops. She clearly wasn't a fan of being surprised._ ) When she spotted him, her eyes narrowed and blazed with anger. ( _Fuck, dying wasn't on my list of things to do today… It looks a touch unavoidable, now._ )

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing at all, ma'am. Nothing at all," Percy replied with an arrogant smirk, "Just wondering if the fair lady intends to do her job today."

She looked a little sheepish as she glanced around and realized that Sally and Thalia were already bustling around, getting things set up. They were lucky it was a slow morning, since elsewise they'd never had made up for the late start.

When she turned back to him, Percy was sure she was going to kill him. But her expression softened, and she seemed a bit humiliated. ( _Perhaps I was overly harsh…_ ) Yet when she spoke, her voice was still tinged with a bitter steel.

"And who are you to know, much less say anything?"

"Ah, introductions. I probably should have led with those, shouldn't I've? I am Commander Perseus Jackson of the United States Navy, and rightful heir of this here establishment, at your service," Percy said, starting off somewhat serious but rapidly striking a ludicrous pose, trying to evoke the image of British aristocracy. Annabeth smiled and giggled, though Percy couldn't help but note that she didn't seem to want to.

At her continued silence, he asked, "And who might you be, fair maiden?"

"Annabeth Chase, Princess of Seattle and heiress to student debt."

"You know, you kind of look like one, with the way your curls frame your face. But I was being serious. Sally's my mom, and I'm a commander in the US Navy. What do you actually do, other than work here and lie to strangers about being a princess?"

"Who says I was lying?"

"Um, the fact that the US has no royalty structures."

"Touche. I study architecture at UW."

"See, was that so hard? But we should probably get going, preferably before my mother kills me."

"Somehow I doubt she'd do that. She seems to adore you," Annabeth said as she stood.

"She's my mother, she's kind of supposed too, isn't she?"

Percy turned and walked off to give his mom a hand, Annabeth rising and going to take the order of a customer who had just walked in.

* * *

"So what do you do, Halsey?"

Annabeth's melodic voice interrupted his dishwashing reverie. He glanced down at his watch, which read 1504.

"Hit hard, hit fast, hit often," Percy replied using a quote from the famed admiral.

"Humorous, Bull, but not useful," Annabeth retorted. Percy chuckled at her use of the admiral's nickname in the press.

"I'm a missile submarine captain. Missile subs have two crews, Blue and Gold. I'm Blue Crew Captain for the USS _Kentucky_. My counterpart is one of the only female submarine captains out there. She calls us the Smurfs, and naturally, I'm Captain of the Smurfs."

"So what does that mean?"

"Which bit?"

"Well, kind of all of it. I mean, I know what a missile is, obviously, and I know what a submarine is, but what is a missile submarine? What does that mean?" Annabeth asked.

"A missile submarine is just that, a submarine armed with ballistic missiles. We're a nuclear deterrence force. We put to sea for six months at a time and vanish. We're bigger than attack submarines, which hunt enemy ships and subs. Our job is to make sure our enemies don't launch nuclear missiles at us, and if necessary use force to prevent such an event," Percy responded, passing Annabeth a plate to put away.

"So where do you go?"

"Twenty thousand leagues under the sea," Percy smiled grimly.

Annabeth laughed and smacked him.

"No, really. Do you just-"

Annabeth cowed at the look Percy gave her.

"We vanish. We cease to exist for six months, as far as you're concerned. My ship doesn't exist. I do not exist. Do you understand?" Percy responded curtly, the danger evident in his voice.

Percy watched as Annabeth's face mutinied, the pain, curiosity and pride all at war with each other. ( _Fuck, that was too harsh. Okay, time to backpedal…_ )

Percy shut off the water and turned to face Annabeth properly, taking her hands in his leathery, calloused ones.

"Annabeth, look at me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. You're naturally inquisitive; that much is clear. I should have just been upfront that I can't talk about it rather than made a joke, okay? I'm sorry. Now please, take a deep breath or two before you decide to punch me, okay?" Percy said, trying to prevent the tears of rage and hurt from spilling out of those stormy grey eyes. She looked at him with those huge eyes, blinking the tears away, and then shivered.

"Hey, Wise Girl, now that you're not going to punch me- or at least I don't think you're about to punch me anymore- could I ask a question?"

Annabeth took her hands back and picked up the last plate, examining it before answering.

"Yeah?"

"What time did your shift end? Because I'm pretty sure you were supposed to leave like fifteen minutes ago."

"Yeah, well, I needed the hours, and so I decided to stay later. Have you met your mom? She's not exactly strict about hours."

At that, Percy laughed.

"Of course she isn't. What did you take her for, a prison warden?"

She just gently smacked him in reply.

Hours later, as Percy was helping his mom close down for the night, he found himself thinking of the beautiful blonde, and wondering how he already felt so close to her- closer than anyone outside his crew or his mom- in just about a day. Uncharacteristically, he didn't notice his mother's tiny smirk.

 **A/N: So, before you crucify me for the tears of rage thing, remember Percy's insanely good at reading people. Also, if you think Percy's too rule bound, don't worry, he gets less so. But Percy seems to break rules and act impulsively for a good reason (other than the** **Medusa** **head incident, which no one can justify, every time he does something against the rules I can think of his rationale.) Thanks for reading, and please review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	3. Chapter III: Shoot First, Argue Later

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

 **Chapter III: Shoot First, Argue Later**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth didn't see Percy again for a few days. She had to lecture, and then she had meetings with her adviser nonstop because of an issue with her thesis ( _Though honestly, he'd probably just been taking the opportunity to perve on me. Bastard. He'd probably assault me if he ever saw me alone in a building._ ). Fortunately, she wasn't scheduled at the cafe during this time, but it did mean she couldn't go in and pick up shifts like she normally did. The temporary absence of her new friend, however, was taking more of a toll than she anticipated.

"C'mon, Annie, come with us, it'll be fun!" Thalia's voice cut through her silent reverie.

Annabeth frowned at the work in front of her and shook her head. The problem set she was grading was totally wrong, but she hadn't put a single mark on it, despite having stared at it for upwards of five minutes.

"And to where are you and Hazel going, Thalia?"

"The Windermere Cup, in The Cut."

The Cut- properly Montlake Cut- was a narrow canal between part of Lake Union and Lake Washington. Nearly half a mile in length, it was only 350 feet wide. Every year on the first Saturday in May, her school was one of the major participants in a crew race in the cut, and UW won almost every year. The festival atmosphere was something she had enjoyed as a wide-eyed undergrad, but now as a busy grad student she wasn't sure she had the time.

"Annie, I know what you're thinking, but you have plenty of time, you can mark the idiots' papers later. Have some fun," Thalia huffed, sounding put out. Annabeth was about to graciously bow out- she didn't want to deal with Thalia's attitude, and she had a lot of work to do- when Hazel broke into the conversation.

"Please, Annabeth? It'll be good for you. I promise," Hazel pleaded.

Annabeth's resistance crumbled. Hazel was a great friend, and always looked out for her. If she was the mom friend of the group, Hazel was the eldest child, always helping her out.

"Fine."

"Yay! Annie's coming!"

* * *

The cup's atmosphere, was, as always, exciting. The noise, the festival atmosphere, the neck-and-neck contest of some of the races. Annabeth hated to admit it, but it was good for her. She had needed this break.

She was walking with Thalia and Hazel from the bridge they'd been at to the end of the course when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She looked around, and that's when she saw him walking towards her with another man, much scrawnier and paler, and definitely lacking Percy's aura, yet with a haunted look and an air of a man who knew too much death. Percy spotted them, touched the arm of the man he was walking beside, and made a small gesture towards her. The other man glanced at them and his eyes flashed recognition. ( _Weird. I don't know him_.)

The two men altered course slightly, and were suddenly in front of them.

"Thalia!" said the other one, at the same time as Percy said, "Annabeth!"

Both of the men pulled the respective women into hugs, then Percy pulled Thalia into a big bear hug.

"Well, I suppose I ought to do introductions. Annabeth, Annabeth's friend whom I have yet to meet"- that produced a giggle-"this is my cousin Nico. He's my Weapons Officer on the _Kentucky_. I mean, he's technically Thalia's cousin too, but I'm cooler, so…"

"That's definitely not true, Jackson."

"You know it is, Grace. But that's besides the point."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ladies," the stranger Percy had called Nico said. He didn't just have death in his aura, Annabeth noticed. It was in his voice, too, as if he might be swallowed up by a dark room.

* * *

Hours later, Annabeth collapsed in her bed, exhausted. She had had a great time with the girls, as well as Percy and Nico. Nico had been nice, and it was great to see Percy again. She'd had a great time at the Cut watching the races, and then she'd come back and written for her thesis for hours… she wasn't even really sure what time it was anymore, but she had work in a few hours. ( _Damn, I really need some sleep._ )

* * *

Annabeth stared at the big man, a repeat customer universally hate by the regulars, who was getting in Sally's face. He was getting more irate by the minute and Annabeth was beginning to wonder if she should intervene.

Annabeth's question was answered when suddenly a fist connected with the man's face and he crumpled. Percy stood over him, a dark expression clouding his face, as if daring anyone to challenge him. Annabeth looked at the other patrons and Sally, hoping someone would, but no one seemed to care that a man had been punched, merely that a jerk had gotten his comeuppance. Well, if no one else would stand up to Percy, Annabeth would.

She marched up to him, indignant.

"You can't just do that!"

"Sure can. Matter of fact, I just did. You know the rules here, so did he," Percy said in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, as if casually discussing the rules of baseball, which only infuriated Annabeth more ( _Damn, the Windermere yesterday already feels like so long ago…_ ).

"But you didn't even try to reason with him!"

"That would have gone nowhere. Man's a brick wall. Besides, shoot first, argue later."

"Christ, you really do think you're Halsey, don't you?" Annabeth said, their conversation from the other day resurfacing as Percy once more alluded to the famous admiral.

"Of course, love, of course," Percy retorted with a grin. ( _Damn, my stomach's acting up and feels kinda fluttery… Must be the violence, I've always had weird reactions to violence._ )

"Then clean him up and get him out of here, Bull. And for the record, I don't like violence."

"Despite some of my more Halsey-ish tendencies, I don't love it either. But it's the tool of my profession. THe world would be a better place if it was not needed. But it is."

Annabeth had to concede that point. ( _Hell, I carry a knife, I know how to use it, and I've never shied from danger, it just always leaves me feeling wrong inside_.)

She smirked a bit as Percy followed her directions quickly and precisely.

 **A/N: So, I've been gone for a while. I wear the blue suit, and my profession takes me away from the internet for long durations. This time the service not only took me away from the internet but had me pretty busy, so it's not as clean as I'd like. Sorry y'all. I hope y'all like it.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	4. Ch IV: Eternal Father, Strong to Save

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 **Chapter IV: Eternal Father, Strong to Save**

 **PERCY**

Percy rose at dawn. He'd been ashore for nearly two weeks now, and today he had to get back to Bangor and do his real job, rather than just hanging out at his mom's cafe and lending a hand. He had real responsibilities to attend to, lest he anger COMSUBPAC.

He dressed quickly in exercise gear. First order of business on any day he had duty, at sea or ashore, was to get a good workout in.

* * *

Six miles and forty-five minutes later, Percy got back into the apartment, thoroughly winded, the two weeks of not running having taken its toll on his body. (Fuck, it's 0600. I guess the strength stuff will have to wait until after work. What's today? Monday, May 7th? Damn, two more weeks of Service Dress Blues… Oh well, uniform of the day is khakis anyway…)

Percy pulled a set of khakis out of his closet and began his morning self-inspection, starting with his nametag, then measuring the height of his ribbon rack, then carefully double checking the placement of his dolphins and his rank. Once he had inspected his uniform, he started putting it on. As soon as it was on, he went to the mirror, pushing the excess fabric of his shirt back as he went, and studied himself with a critical eye. (Good, I'm ready. Now I just need my combination cover, CAC and some breakfast. Time check… 0612. 30 minutes. Formation's 0700 today.)

Percy entered the kitchen, grabbed some overnight oats, and headed to his car, collecting his combination cover and seabag on the way. He was going back to his apartment on base tonight, so he'd need his stuff.

He started the car and turned towards Bangor, changing the radio to the news on the way. Although one of his daily meetings was with the intelligence officers to be briefed on the current strategic situations, Percy had always enjoyed listening to the morning news.

After what felt like an interminable period to Percy, he finally reached the perimeter gate. The master-at-arms on duty saluted as he pulled up, which he acknowledged with a thanks as he handed over his ID to be checked. The master-at-arms glanced over it, looked at Percy, and returned it to him, allowing him to drive on. Percy pulled into his parking spot at 0647, two minutes late off his schedule, but still plenty early for morning formation, and well before morning colors.

"Good morning, skipper. Formation's in 13 minutes, then you and I have the intel brief at 0715, followed by the patrol report we have to write up with COB. I'm thinking we start on that after morning colors, and you and I get lunch at the O-Club around 13. That should give us enough time to finish the patrol report," Percy's XO, an African American man a year younger than himself named Carter Kane, greeted him, saluting.

Percy returned his salute, "Very well. Let's go to formation."

* * *

Several hours later, Percy sat with Carter and COB in the Sensitive Compartmented Information Facility- called a SCIF- working on the patrol report.

"We made contact…"

"Yeah, then…"

"But the probability that Akula detected us is zero," interjected the COB.

"And this reflects that. And that takes us through the end of month five, now we just have to write up month six," said Carter.

"Jesus, don't remind me."

"Okay, skipper, but not sure how we're gonna write a report without you."

"First week, no contacts. Second week, there was that May, probability also zero. Third, we departed station. After that, smooth sailing. Anything I missed?" Percy summarized.

"No, I think that's it, skipper," Carter replied.

"Okay then, let's get it written up and get out of here."

* * *

An hour later, Percy and Carter were collecting their stuff to leave the SCIF, casually discussing what they needed to do the rest of the day, when Percy got a phone call. Not even looking at his caller ID, Percy answered it.

"Commander Jackson."

"Percy! It's your mom. She was leaving the cafe. Some drunk dude hit her. She's going to the hospital!" Annabeth's voice rang frantically through the phone.

"Which hospital?" Percy asked, his internal panic being squashed, the years of command instincts taking over.

"Harborview. They flew her over in a helicopter, Percy!"

"Deep breath. Close the cafe. Is Thalia calling Nico?"

"I- I don't know."

"Ask her. Now, please."

"Yes, she's on the phone with him now."

"Tell her that I'll meet her there, and to have Nico come to. I'm on my way. Goodbye, Annabeth," with that, Percy shut off the call and turned to Carter.

"I have to go. Make sure we get that patrol report submitted and that the training this afternoon goes smoothly, please."

"Aye, aye, skipper."

* * *

Percy drove to Harborview, utterly trapped in his thoughts. The car ride gave him entirely too much time to think. His panic began to consume him as he pulled into the lot of Harborview. As he stood and covered, he took a deep breath and tried to reset his thoughts.

He strode into the lobby, looking for the front desk.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I'm looking for the room of Sally Jackson."

"And you are?"

"Her son. I imagine she's in recovery, judging by how long ago I got the call."

The receptionist looked at their computer then said, "Yes, she is. Room 4423. Here's your visitor pass."

Percy took the visitor pass with a thanks and strode towards the elevator, silently praying as he went.

Percy entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. (Hurry up already…) As he got out, he spotted the room just down the hall. Walking to it, he started singing softly, "Eternal Father, strong to save…"

 **A/N: So, the next chapter in this will pick up right where this left off (It's title and opening line is "Whose arm hath bound the restless wave."). That song is part of something called the Navy Hymn. Also, the story got more technical. That's going to continue. COB is Chief of the Boat, the head enlisted man. Dolphins are a warfare device worn by submariners. CAC is Common Access Card, an ID card for service people.** ** _Akula_** **means shark, but it's the NATO reporting name for a class of Russian submarine. Another important thing: I told you I wear the blue suit. It's important to note I do not wear dolphins at present, and that all of this is (1) unclassified, and I verify the public status of something with Wikipedia and (2) my own views, and I have taken some creative license. My reference to the Russians is because they're a good villain for literary purposes, nothing more, nothing less. Deterrence patrols are not six months (though since I can't publicly verify how long they are, I'm going to continue to use six). Also, someone mentioned the Annabeth being creeped on thing. I'm a dude. I see creepy dudes (or at least ones I think are creepy), my kid sister tells me about creepy guys, my adopted (as in by me, not like legally, but they're my sisters) sisters tell me about creepy dudes. That said, I am still a guy. I don't know what that's like. I know what it's like to plan escape routes, to check comms and the like- I've risked my life enough to know that- but mine was different. I was in control. Sometimes I had fire superiority. That's why I only ever write Annabeth talking about it after the fact, when she's merely contemplating what a lecher he is. Also, advisors are apparently ridiculously hard to change as a grad student, to close that plot hole. Sorry for the long author's note, but I felt like this was important. Next chapter should be up before the 1st. Please review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	5. Ch V: Whose Arm Hath Bound

Disclaimer: not Rick Riordan

Chapter V: Whose Arm Hath Bound the Restless Wave

ANNABETH

"Whose arm hath bound the restless wave," Percy sang softly, though she couldn't yet see him.

As she sat facing Sally, who was still asleep on the bed, she felt his presence approach her from behind.

"How is she?" Percy's voice cut through the silence, as cool as the smoke off dry ice.

"Cleanly broken femur. Apparently it tore through the skin. It was scary. They said she was well clear of the artery, though." Annabeth replied, the emotional weariness evident in her voice.

"Good. Thanks for calling me. That was really awesome of you," Percy said, his voice as infuriatingly calm as before, so seemingly unphased, that it made Annabeth a little bit angry. (Why the fuck doesn't he care? Doesn't he love his mother? How is this not a big deal?)

Percy sat down in another chair, staring at his mom, his lips moving ever so slightly, apparently forming the words of a silent prayer. (Okay, so maybe he wasn't as impassive as he seemed, but still. His face is otherwise a stone mask. It's almost unnatural. And kinda scary.)

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" Percy's voice shook her out of her contemplative reverie.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just shaken up. I've become pretty attached to Sally, you know?"

"Yeah, I get that. She's pretty great. I don't know what I'd do without Mom. I'd be pretty lost without her," Percy said.

"How are you so calm?" Annabeth blurted, regretting the rude words as soon as they were out.

"Instinct. Reflex. Years and years of training. Learning to compartmentalize. On my boat, I can't panic, no matter what happens. I am my crew's rock. So I have been taught to compartmentalize. Push the thoughts to the back, move forward, accomplish a task. It's a hard skill that took me years to learn."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, that was rude of me."

"You're fine."

The two sat in silence for a while, the only noise the beeping of the monitor, just watching Sally, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, the silence was broken the arrival of a manic looking Nico and a frantic Thalia, who burst into the room demanding answers.

"How is she?"

"What happened?"

"Is she awake yet?"

"Did she fall back asleep before we got here?"

Percy's calm, commanding voice cut through the interjections of the two, though his words were soft, "She had a compound femur fracture, now surgically relocated by the doctors. According to Annabeth, they said the prognosis is good- or at least it missed the artery, and there's no chance of fragmentation in it. She has not been awake. She is not presently awake, though I suspect that may change in the next minute or so, considering how the two of you came in like a bunch of rabble rousing barbarians. Now silence yourselves, and pray she forgives you if you awoke her so rudely."

"Percy, I forgive them, you goober. Did you really thank I'd be that bothered by a little noise?"

Percy ignored his Mom's chastisement and leaned forward.

"How are you feeling, Mom?"

"I'm okay, sweetie. Though that may just be the morphine," Sally said, her voice soft and tired, the way one might expect after a very long nap.

"Aunt Sally, Annabeth and I closed the cafe. We'll take care of it and look after it until you're better. That said, whether or not you want it open without you is entirely up to you."

"Thalia, I trust you and Annabeth completely. Do what you think is best. So long as you promise to visit me."

"Of course, Aunt Sally."

"Mom, I won't be able to visit much, I'm sorry. Nico either. We took almost all the leave owed us right after patrol. My visits will have to be mostly Saturdays. I managed to get away with it today, but I can't make it here often enough. I'm sorry, Mom."

"That's okay, Percy. You have a job to do."

Annabeth noticed the small, sad smile on Percy's face at this. (Clearly his mother's approval means a lot. That's kind of sweet, actually.) But then Percy looked down, looking almost ashamed, like the fact that his mother understood that his work was demanding, at times dangerous, and of vital importance wasn't enough to absolve him of the guilt he felt for being a bad son by not being there for his mother when she needed him. Annabeth felt her heart tug for him. That had to be an immense burden, to do something like that and have to be absent from so many important things, and not be able to talk to anyone, she decided.

Annabeth tried to clear the distracting thoughts out, realizing suddenly that Sally was talking again. Her mind scrambled to catch up, trying to fill in what she missed.

"...They told me what they were going to do, put me under, and now I'm here," she concluded. Clearly Sally had been telling Percy and Nico what happened. Annabeth shuddered. (God, that was terrifying, and I wasn't even in Sally's car. I can't imagine what it must have been like for her.)

* * *

Hours later, the group left when Sally kicked them out, reminding them that they all still had to eat.

As they walked at, Annabeth began to notice a few cracks in Percy's cool detachment. The usual mischief in his eyes was gone, his shoulders weren't quite as straight, and he no longer just radiated power; a cold, chilling aura, pouring off him like fog out of a fog machine. As the group got into the elevator, Annabeth took a closer look, looking for more cracks in Percy's comportment. Overall, he still seemed like a stoic, cold professional officer, but at the edges of his bearing there were definitely other cracks: his eyes glistened just a bit with tears not fallen; his mouth had the barest shadow of a frown; his normally aggressive, swift walk was a little less driven, as if someone had taken the wind from his sails.

The group rode in silence to the lobby. No one spoke until they were in the elevator in the parking garage.

"See you in the morning, Nico. See you soon, Thalia," Percy said distractedly. They returned with their good-byes and shuffled out of the elevator. As soon as the elevator started moving again, Annabeth pulled the stop lever, bringing it to an immediate halt.

"Percy, how are you really? We talked a bit earlier, but it's clear you're cracking and trying to suppress your emotions. So tell me how you really are," Annabeth demanded, shifting so her arms were crossed and she was glaring at Percy.

"I'm fine, Annabeth."

"Don't lie to me, Percy. You're not fine and you damn well know it. It's okay to not be fine. It's not okay to keep it all in," Annabeth riposted, arching her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm worried. Yeah, I'm upset. But I don't have time to be. I have work to do. I can't be. I have people to lead."

"You know full well that you have to take care of yourself to take care of them, Percy. You're gonna be okay at your apartment tonight, right? I know you're strong, but that was scary. Do you have someone to talk to and hangout with if you need to?"

Percy just shook his head, "Nah. It's just me and Mom. All my other friends… well, you know how Thalia is. And the rest… Well, they're my officers, not really my friends in the same sense. I can't show weakness in front of them; they have to have absolute confidence in me. I command a missile boat, for Christ's sake. They can't have any doubts about me. I'll be fine though. I always am."

With that, Percy tried for a small. Annabeth couldn't help but notice how weak it was.

"You got some paper?"

Wordlessly, Percy pulled out a green all-weather pad and a mechanical pencil and handed it to her. Annabeth flipped to an unused page and wrote something down, then closed the pad and handed it back.

"There. Now you have a friend to call if you need. Me," and with that, Annabeth pushed the lever back in and fell silent.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked as she turned to look at Percy once more.

"Thanks. This means a lot."

* * *

Annabeth got back to her apartment emotionally drained. What had happened to Percy's mom had been terrifying to watch. She was glad she gave Percy her number though, and despite what it may mean, found herself wishing ever so slightly that he'd call her. She said hello to Hazel as she hung up her oilskin, and gave Thalia a hug when she walked in a couple of minutes later.

The girls ordered take out, and as they waited Thalia and Annabeth discussed the interim plan for the cafe.

"I think we run normal hours. Sally said she trusted us, so we run the shifts, full staff, everything," Thalia said, glaring at her watch like it would make her beef with broccoli arrive faster.

Annabeth sighed, then spoke, "I know, Thalia, but I'm just worried. I can't manage it on my own. Are you really sure you're capable of running the management stuff, since you spend all your time in the back?"

Thalia snorted, "Of course. I may be a criminal justice student and an aspiring law enforcement professional, but just because I'm blue collar doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"Sure, Thalia. Whatever floats your boat," Annabeth snickered.

Rather than replying, Thalia just swatted her. Hazel, on the other couch reading a textbook, just laughed and rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Hey, um, guys, would it be okay if Frank, uh, crashed here next week? Like on the couch? For like, just the week?" Hazel ventured nervously.

Annabeth smiled and nodded. Frank was Hazel's boyfriend. He was a couple years older than her, and at 24, he was young (or so she'd been told) to be an infantry Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps, much less to be a respected member of one of their special operations units, the Raiders. Despite that, he was an amazingly gentle soul, and his baby face never failed to bring a smile to the girls' faces, so mismatched was it with his body. Hazel was incredibly reserved about dating, so for her to want to have Frank here was huge. (Oh God, am I going to have to go to a wedding? Not that I'd really mind most of it, but all of the old people trying to impose their version of social order is awful…)

Noticing Hazel was still looking at them expectantly, Annabeth smiled and teased, "Of course he can Hazel. Just no making out in the apartment, okay?"

As she always did, Hazel flushed at the mention of displays of affection, causing Annabeth and Thalia to laugh.

"Kid, if you want to have him over, go for it. And we don't really care if you make out with him; you gotta get over that PDA aversion soon. How the hell are you gonna kiss him at your wedding, if you can't kiss in front of people?"

Hazel blushed again, then said, "Thanks guys. Frank's got his mid-tour leave, so he's coming here for a few days, then flying home to Fremont to see his mom and grandmother."

"That's great, Hazel. We'll have to plan a party for him."

"Yeah, and Annie here can invite her submarine officer boyfriend, too…"

At that, Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Thalia, but was distracted from her anger by Hazel breaking in, "You know they can't be friends, right? Frank and your submariner friend? 'Cause Frank's an NCO, and you said officer…"

Thalia shook her head before saying, "Hazel, it's in private. I know there's the whole fraternization if they're friends hellfire and brimstone- Jason went West Point, he's in the 101st now, remember? But it's private. No one will care. Hell, Frank and Percy won't even know."

"Frank'll notice. I'm not so sure about Percy, but he seems moderately observant. He'll certainly notice that Frank's fit and has a high and tight," Annabeth interjected, "but I'm not so sure he'll care. They're in different services, and while Percy is super hush-hush about what his boat does, I get the sense he's not huge on rules."

With that, the doorbell rang.

"We'll plan it tomorrow, alright?" Annabeth asked as she rose to go deal with the take-out.

 **A/N: So something's going on with the lines, not sure what's up with that. Also, I said I'd update by today and didn't. The only excuse I can offer is that my (at the time, and presently) concussion-addled brain thought the first was Sunday... Yeah, sorry. This is also my longest chapter. Not super long, but it's better. Not a super technical chapter, so not much to explain. Next chapter's going to be the party. It'll be up when I get two reviews (I hate doing this, but no one reviews, so...), or I'm feeling generous. That of course assumes I complete it in a timely manner. Today is also 90 days since I started this story! Other notes: my beta didn't read this chapter cause she's slow, I have a ton of mandatory obligations I'm missing because of my concussion, so my professional obligations might slow me once I'm cleared, since I'll have tons of professional trainings, papers and paperwork to catch up on, and my Rex fanfic is up, go check it out.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	6. Chapter VI: Leather Dolphins

Disclaimer: Not Rick.

 **Chapter VI: Leather Dolphins**

 **PERCY**

Percy woke early the next morning, shortly after four. He stretched as he rose from the hospital chair, working out the kinks in his body of a terrible sleep. After he had gone home and eaten, he had come back. His mom had been asleep, but that was okay. He had settled in and just watched her, worried. But now he had to go. His khakis were crumpled and certainly not becoming of an officer. He'd fix that when he got home for a few minutes. He took one last look at his mom and strode out the door, into the silent halls.

* * *

After he pulled into Bangor, a fresh uniform on and cleanly shaven, Percy pulled out his phone and composed a text:

 _Annabeth, it's Percy. Just wanted to let you know I'm doing alright._

 _Thanks for being a friend. I don't have enough of those._

Glancing at it once critically, Percy tapped send and pocketed his phone. Double checking his cover placement, he frowned and strode into the building. He had work to do.

* * *

As Percy strode out of the building, he felt a vibration in his pocket. When he paused to check what it was, he smiled softly.

 _Of course, Percy. Glad you're okay._

Percy couldn't help but smile as he put his phone in his pocket.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Percy and Annabeth texted almost every day, mostly just silly, trivial things, but they were the highlight of his day. Percy went to work, did his job, and then went to visit his mom. He slept maybe three hours a night. He was beginning to run ragged, though it wasn't yet showing. Yet he cracked on, knowing he had a job to do.

Finally, on the sixth day, something changed. Sally was released from the hospital. She was doing much better and was able to hobble around on crutches in her full leg cast. Nico had volunteered to take care of her, to Percy's relief. At least someone would be taking care of her. Percy had approved the emergency leave request as soon as it crossed his desk, the stress of who was going to look after his mother evaporating.

* * *

The morning of the seventh day, Percy got a text from Annabeth right before he entered his office and had to secure his phone, asking if he could come to a welcome home party for a friend tonight. Percy had replied, asking about the time. When Annabeth had said seven, he had replied asking if it was okay if he came in his uniform, since he wouldn't have time to change. There was a long pause before Annabeth replied, saying that as long as he got there, it'd be fine.

Percy smiled as he walked into the sub shed, phone stowed in his pocket.

* * *

Percy left Bangor at six fifteen, and by six twenty he was off of Naval Base Kitsap. He drove to the address Annabeth sent him with haste. He'd left later than he'd meant to, and was definitely going to be late to the party. ( _Oops._ )

When he arrived, he spent a few minutes trying to find the apartment. ( _What can I say, Basic Submarine Officer's Course didn't cover how to find apartments when we went over navigation…_ ) Percy stood at the door and straightened his military tuck, then knocked crisply, three sharp raps ringing clear.

When Annabeth opened the door, he felt his heart rate pick up just a bit. She smiled and let him in, saying, "Glad you could make it, Percy. Nice of you to show up on time."

Percy laughed, and apologized, "Yeah, sorry. Took longer to get here than I anticipated, and I got held up at work, you know how it is."

Annabeth just laughed and waved her hand dismissively, reassuring him it was alright.

Suddenly a Chinese man with a baby face and a high and tight spotted him and straightened, greeting him, "Good evening, commander."

"Good evening. I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?"

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant Frank Zhang, commander."

"You can drop the formalities, Gunny. You can call me Percy. I'm only here in uniform 'cause there was no time to change. You mind if I call you Frank?"

"Not at all, Percy. You drive subs?"

"Yeah, Missile boats right now."

"Who's your boat?"

"The _Kentucky_ , Blue Crew. What do you do in the Corps?"

"I'm a Raider."

"Damn. Where's the MARSOC beard, dude?"

"Have you seen my face? You think my baby asian self can grow a beard?"

Percy laughed, catching a glimpse of Annabeth smiling, her blonde hair framing her face beautifully, chatting with Thalia.

"Hey man, you want a beer?"

"Yeah. I can't have too many though- I'm on duty tomorrow."

* * *

Percy smiled as the party began to break up a few hours later. Frank was cool, even if he was a leatherneck. Annabeth made her way over to him, smiling. Percy struggled to keep his eyes on her face. ( _Damnit, Jackson, she's your friend. Even if those jeans do make her ass look amazing, you shouldn't be thinking that._ )

"Hey Percy. Did you enjoy the party?" Annabeth said, her words slurring ever so slightly.

"Yeah, Annabeth. Thanks for inviting me. So Frank is Hazel's mysterious boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you what he did, it just wasn't relevant before and then I didn't know if you'd come if you knew you were risking fraternization."

"I hardly think this counts as frat. Besides-"

Percy's statement was cut off abruptly by his phone ringing.

"Sorry, Annabeth. Give me a moment?"

When Annabeth just nodded, Percy picked up the phone.

"Commander Jackson, please," the disembodied voice said, loud enough that Annabeth could hear it, and she paled a bit.

"Speaking."

"This is the Naval Base Kitsap submarine watch officer. You are ordered to report to your duty station immediately. Acknowledge the order, please."

"Return to the submarine shed at Kitsap-Bangor at once. Understood."

 **A/N: So, I posted earlier than I said I would. I got really excited about this chapter and the next one. There's gonna be a lot of tension, so hold onto your hats, folks. MARSOC is Marine Special Operations Command. Special ops troops are the only ones who are allowed to grow beards, a fact they take advantage of. Get ready for the next chapter. Please, for the love of God, review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	7. Chapter VII: I Relieve You

Disclaimer: don't own

 **Chapter VII: I Relieve You**

 **ANNABETH**

Finally, after hours of waiting, as dawn broke and gold streaked the sky, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Annabeth Chase, please."

"This is she."

""It's Percy. I just wanted you to know that I'm not being ordered to sea or anything, at least just yet. Is Thalia there?"

"Yes."

"Put her on, please. Actually, just turn it on speaker."

"Okay, you're on speaker."

"Thalia, it's our cousin. I don't know what to say; Bianca died of appendicitis underway. They're pulling in. I need your help keeping an eye on Nico."

"I can do that," Thalia choked out.

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later," Percy said, and let the line go dead.

A weight evaporated off Annabeth's shoulders. She'd spent the last few hours trying to comprehend what was going on. Frank had tried to explain that this happens, that bad things happen and that they get recalled to deal with it, but that Percy would be fine. That hadn't placated Annabeth much, and her mind had been filled with visions of Percy drowning in his submarine as they all sat around the phone, waiting to hear what was going on.

But now that she knew he wasn't in imminent danger, a million questions began to fill Annabeth's head. ( _Why was he recalled, if someone died when it's not his turn as captain? Isn't that a bit unfair to him?What's he doing now? Why was that call so terse? Is he okay, since that was his cousin that died?_ ) Annabeth squashed her thoughts as she looked at Thalia, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I suppose I better call Nico. I want him to know before the casualty notification team gets there. It's just now five thirty. They have thirty minutes before they show up," Thalia said, looking dazed.

"No," Frank's voice, cut through the morning air, stopping Thalia before she could finish dialing. "There's a right way and a wrong way to break this news. Percy really wasn't supposed to tell you. The only reason he knows is because they need him to help with the ship. Let the casualty notification team do its job. They know how best to tell him. Call him later. Give him some time to hear from them. We're sadly quite good at this."

"Fine. But I'm calling him in an hour, notification be damned."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. They'll have it done by then."

* * *

The next few hours passed as a blur. Thalia's call with Nico had been a mess of tears; it sounded like Nico wasn't taking it too well. After crying for a while, Thalia had drafted Annabeth to work on funeral plans, saying she needed something to do and there was no way Nico was going to be able to handle it. So Annabeth had watched as Thalia opened a sealed envelope and read the contents, a grim expression on her face. They had spent the next several hours coming up with lists- venues for the wake, pipers, dates, and even some of guests.

* * *

Annabeth and her roommates ordered Chinese for dinner, and as they ate they talked. Annabeth had never met Bianca, but Hazel had, and Thalia and Bianca had been close before she died. So they sat and talked, tears filling their eyes, occasionally breaking into a watery smile as they remembered something funny or sweet.

Annabeth was eating her spring roll when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Beth. How are you."

"What did you just call me?"

Annabeth heard a yawn from the other end, then, "Beth. Sorry if that upset you. I'm tired. I've been up for-" another yawn- "40 hours. And counting."

"It's okay Percy, it's-" Annabeth cut off, biting her lip. She'd been about to say cute, but maybe that wasn't a good idea right now.

"It's nice."

"Cool. Back to my question, how was your day?"

Annabeth stood and walked to her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"It was sucked. I just wish there was a way to help more. All we've done is funeral plan. I just wish there was a way to make this easier for Thalia. This is tearing her up."

Percy sucked in a breath before replying, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Nico's losing it. If he's not careful, they're gonna revoke his clearance. They were… they were the closest siblings I've ever met. Even my XO, who is super close with his sister, isn't as close. They were best friends."

"I just wish there was something we could do to make it better."

* * *

Annabeth didn't get the chance to talk to Percy until the funeral. The days passed in a blur, five days of furious work to arrange a funeral. Some of it had been easy. Bianca had left a letter with where she wanted to be buried, what music she'd wanted, and a rough draft of who she wanted to come. Some of it was not easy- mostly helping Thalia.

They arrived to the service early. Annabeth was wearing her best black gown, her hair in a bun at the base of her neck. Thalia was wearing a dark pantsuit she had produced from God only knew where, and Hazel was wearing an elegant yet somber black gown.

They arranged themselves around the open grave and waited for the casket to arrive. It arrived fifteen minutes later, after all the other guests, except for Percy.

The casket arrived in a horse drawn funeral coach, advancing slowly with Percy in front, in his full dress blues, the medals on his left breast gleaming, his sword held straight up, the tip resting just above his right shoulder. As the funeral coach turned in, Annabeth could see six enlisted men formed up around it, marching on either side.

The coach came to a halt and the men turned to face the casket, carefully removing it. They then marched it over to the grave itself, setting it down so it wasn't yet in the grave, as the piper played Going Home. Annabeth couldn't help but feel a tear form in her eye. She looked over at Nico, standing and saluting his sister for what may well be the last time, shaking. She looked over her other shoulder at Thalia, who was crying silently, her face set resolutely, as if by not acknowledging the tears she would make them go away.

The chaplain started speaking, but Annabeth didn't hear a word. Her mind was consumed by her surroundings, the way Percy had raised and lowered his sword before replacing it in its sheath. The way Thalia shook ever so slightly.

Then the chaplain was done speaking, and Percy stepped forward.

"I knew Bianca for many years. She and I met in college in our ROTC program. Even then, she was an exceptional leader. Everyone knew Bianca; everyone wanted to be Bianca. She was top of her class at power school, second at prototype. She was brilliant. And as if that wasn't enough, she was one of the best friends you could have. She was always helpful, always willing to lend a hand. She was awesome."

Here Percy, drew in a breath, and finally the stony mask slipped from his face as he choked out his next words, tears welling in his eyes.

"Rest easy, Bianca. I have the watch."

Annabeth watched as Percy saluted his friend for the final time, then the pallbearers stepped forward and lifted the flag off the pine box. They slowly folded it, crisply and neatly, and presented it to Percy. Percy took the flag in his gloved hands and walked slowly over to Nico, who he presented it to in silence. Nico, struggling to not have an outright breakdown merely nodded and took it from Percy, clutching it to his chest.

Suddenly, unseen riflemen fired a volley, then another, and a third. As Annabeth turned to look back at the casket that was now being lowered into the ground, a lone bugler began playing a haunting song.

Then the casket was in the ground, and people were leaving, but Percy, Thalia, Nico and Reyna stayed behind, waiting for the grave to be covered.

To Annabeth's puzzlement, after the grave was covered, Percy, Nico and Reyna walked up to it. Annabeth watch as Percy drew out a dime and placed it on the tombstone, as did Nico. Reyna, however, drew out a quarter and stared at it for a moment before setting it with the others on the tomb, saying "I'm sorry we failed you, my sister."

The party turned and left, each going their separate ways. Annabeth walked with Percy back towards the parking lot outside, silent for a few minutes.

"Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just this and…" Percy trailed off, his face tight.

"And what, Percy? What else is wrong?"

"They're sending me to sea."

 **A/N: So, hope I didn't totally crush your souls. The riflemen and bugler aren't normally supposed to be unseen, but Annabeth's just being unobservant. The coins are a thing some people do, some don't supposedly it's an urban legend according to civilians, but some of us have done it for a long time, so don't know where they got that. Each coin means something different. It's pretty easy to find on google, so I shan't bore you. Up next, why is going to sea a problem for Percy? Please read and review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	8. Chapter VIII: The Watchstanders

Not Rick

 **Chapter VIII: The Watchstanders**

 **PERCY**

"Why, Percy?" Annabeth demanded, her grey eyes flashing.

Percy glanced around, then said, "I shouldn't be telling you this, but… The threat in the Pacific always seemed to come from the Chinese. But lately, Russian patrols are up. Subs, aircraft… we're seeing more of both. It's part of a larger scheme by their regional joint force commander, we think. Our intelligence indicates he may secede, declare his region a military dictatorship, the usual nonsense, but we're not sure. Tensions are high. Times like these, we're all at sea. You can't tell anyone, but all the missile subs at Bangor are putting to sea. No one knows it yet, but we're at war."

"Holy shit."

"Nah, just regular shit."

"Percy, we just came from your friend's funeral, you just told me you're being sent to a warzone and this war could easily grow. I think holy shit is an appropriate reaction."

"I know, Beth, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"You're doing a terrible job. It's like your brain is full of seaweed."

"I'd like to remind you that I'm a graduate of Navy Nuclear Power School as well as Prototype School, Beth."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain."

* * *

Percy had gotten five hours of sleep in the past seventy two. He had to sleep tonight. He needed at least four hours. They'd been speeding towards station, though, and the extremely low frequency ELF receiver had regularly ordered them to periscope death for further instruction, which usually meant he had to receive the orders. He could feel the exhaustion in his bones. He was starting to shake the slightest bit, just enough that he knew it was time to sleep before he drove into an underwater mountain.

Tonight- he looked down at his watch to confirm that it was, indeed, night, at least according to Greenwich, since subs have no time of their own- he had a special duty. With nintey hours to station, they were 13 days into patrol. This was a shorter patrol, focused on this one threat, so this meant he had to screen the Family Grams tonight. Screening Family Grams was an odd task. It meant reading everyone's mail from home something intensely uncomfortable because people are supposed to have private lives, but it was intensely necessary to the safety and well being of all onboard. It was also sometimes enjoyable when families sent sweet or funny things to their loved ones. Of course, once the Grams went up, they were public knowledge, but until then he was the only one who knew their secrets besides the on duty radioman. Sometimes, when he had to withhold information from a Gram for the crew's safety, it would eat him up inside.

Of course, this also meant he had total control of his own Family Grams. He always posted them, though, alongside the crew's, so that they could see he was a person, too, and so that he was transparent. After all, these kids were trusting him with their lives.

As always, he saved his own for last- if he got to read them before everyone else, he would make sure he saved his own news for last, so it'd be closest to when the crew read theirs.

As he read the from line, he smiled softly. He had given all of his Family Grams to his mother, but apparently she had given one to Annabeth. He felt his heart clench just a bit as he started to read.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _Sally gave me this, hope you don't mind. I miss our banter._

 _Thalia's doing better. I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you._

 _My thesis is coming along nicely; I should be done by next May._

 _Hope wherever you are you're safe. Miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Annabeth_

His heart clenched again seeing her salutation. He knew she didn't mean it like that, but he couldn't help but wish it was so. ( _God, it's so tempting to hold this one back, but I can't._ ) He put it aside and rubbed his temples for a moment. This one could get him some major shit. Probably would, because submarine crews can be a little wild. Sighing, Percy stood up and collected the messages to be posted.

* * *

They'd been on station for ninety-six hours. He'd slept as much as he could since arriving on station, but days being 18 hours instead of twenty four hours made for a weird perception of time, even after being in for so long.

Percy had taken the conn for this watch, insisting the junior officer who had been standing Officer of the Deck for the watch get some sleep. He tried to do this occasionally, to give his people a break, especially on station, even if they had been asking questions about his "girlfriend." ( _I wish._ )

He'd been standing the watch for five and a half hours, and he was tired. Distraction was creeping in, as was worry. He'd been considering going to battle stations silently, no alarms or running, in preparation for a possible launch he felt was imminent given the previous Emergency Action Message telling him to stand ready and that hostilities may erupt without notice. His musings were cut short when by a noise on the overhead.

"Conn, sonar! Noise in the water, say again, noise in the water!"

Percy strode calmly over to sonar.

"Captain, they're torpedoes. They've started firing at random. They don't know we're here, but it's only a matter of time before they get lucky."

"Very well. Sound General Quarters. Dive, make your depth 8-0-0 feet. Helm, right full rudder, steady on course 2-7-5. Lee helm, ahead two thirds."

The cabin burst into activity. The gonging followed by "all hands, battle stations undersea action, repeat, all hands, battle stations undersea action" of the General Quarters alarm filled the cabin, punctuated by the "ah-OOG-ah" noise of the Dive Alarm and the various stations reporting his orders.

"Captain, new contact, bearing 2-3-0 relative. Making turns for forty knots. Time to collision, three minutes, fifteen seconds," the sonarman reported, his voice shaking.

"Very well. Sound the Collision Alarm."

The slow rise and fall of the Collision Alarm, like a police siren, pierced the cabin.

"Begin further evasive maneuvers."

 **A/N: Read the end of this, get a special reward. Sorry it's been so long, I'm shitty, I know. I appreciate all of those of you who have stuck with me this long. And I do try to reply to reviews, especially the longer ones, so please leave on. Now some admin stuff:**

 **-I was asked about fraternization and realized I never posted a public reply. If one of you asked, several of you were probably to uncomfortable too. Please let me know if you EVER don't understand anything. I'm military and my beta's former ROTC, so a lot of these things are just parts of our life we take for granted. That said, here's what fraternization, or as we call it "frat" is:**

 **An unduly familiar relationship between a senior and a junior, or two members of the same chain of command, or that would in any way be prejudicial to good order and discipline (basically, if we can question whether or not an order is appropriate because of it, it's not allowed. If it looks like frat, it is probably frat.) So for Percy as an officer to be friends with Frank, that would be frat. Because it's behind closed doors, though, and they're from different services, it's less likely they'll get caught or charged.**

 **-Thalia knowing the casualty procedure:**

 **She's Jason's Primary Next of Kin. That means she's the one they ring the door of late at night. Jason's told her how it works in my mind, so that way she's prepared for the worst. After all, life's dangerous for an officer in the 101st Airborne. I also think that Jason is similar in leadership mentality to Israeli officers, who live by the leadership philosophy "follow me," further increasing his chances of dying.**

 **I appreciate all of you. Sorry for the long A/N and wait. Here's your special treat:**

Annabeth had the news on in the background as she had her morning coffee, not really paying attention to it, when suddenly the news changed.

"Now a special report. Russian separatist forces have declared the region of Primorsky Krai to be sovereign, and under military control. These Russian forces have begun dropping torpedoes. The tool is as of yet unknown, but the area was suspected by some observers to be the last location of several American submarines, which supposedly includes a nuclear missile-armed submarine."

Annabeth's eyes went wide. She felt her heart begin to race as her mug clattered to the floor.

 **If you can't guess, that's the opening lines of the yet-untitled next chapter. I'm working on it now. I can't wait to post it.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	9. Chapter IX: Outsiders

Not Rick

 **Chapter IX: Outsiders**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth had the news on in the background as she had her morning coffee, not really paying attention to it, when suddenly the news changed.

"Now a special report. Russian separatist forces have declared the region of Primorsky Krai to be sovereign, and under military control. These Russian forces have begun dropping torpedoes. The toll is as of yet unknown, but the area was suspected by some observers to be the last location of several American submarines, which supposedly includes a nuclear missile-armed submarine."

Annabeth's eyes went wide. She felt her heart begin to race as her mug clattered to the floor. As she knelt to pick it up, she felt the pinpricks of tears of horror at the edges of her eyes.

* * *

She hadn't had work today, which was probably for the best. She wouldn't have been very helpful. It was hard enough to get through her lectures, she didn't know how she could have handled her actual job.

Sighing as she sat down in the apartment alone- all her roommates had work or studying tonight- she decided to call Thalia.

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

"I told you not to call me that," Annabeth protested, but her heart wasn't in it.

Thalia could tell.

"Damn. What's happened, Annabeth?"

"Did you see the news this morning?"

"No, I was at court at 5 and then studying in the library all day. Why?"

"The Russians had a separatist. He's started dropping torpedoes in the water. Percy, he said he was being sent on an emergency patrol before he left. All the subs. To deal with this man. He was in the area, Thals, I can feel it in my bones. I'm scared out of my mind that his sub was hit and he's dead and I don't know."

"Okay, back up. Deep breath. That's a fair few ifs, Annabeth. IF his sub was in the area- even if he was sent to deal with the problem, he doesn't need to be close, right? Don't answer, that was rhetorical. IF his sub was dropped on. IF his sub didn't manage to evade. IF he couldn't get off. That's like four ifs right there. So let's not have a wild imagination moment, yeah?"

"I know, Thals, I'm just not sure of how to deal with this."

"I'm packing my stuff up and coming home, okay? We'll talk more when I get there. It may be a bit different, but I know what it's like to have someone you love in harm's way," and with that, Thalia hung up. Annabeth stared at the phone for a few moments, trying to get a grip on her emotions and process the last few words Thalia had said. She knew she had developed feelings far from platonic for Percy- she'd been avoiding telling him since she realized at Frank's homecoming party. There hadn't been a good time, Percy had a job to do and that was that. She didn't want to interfere. But a small part of her had been trying to tell him. She'd sent him a Family Gram, something normally reserved for close family and loved ones, and signed it love, for goodness sake. ( _God, I should've known. How could I be so blind?_ )

* * *

She and Thalia had talked late into the night, even though they both had work to do the next day. She was glad she called Thalia. Thalia had had the presence of mind to call Hazel, who immediately returned to the apartment from her late night bookstore run. Annabeth didn't know how it hadn't occurred to her to call Hazel sooner; her situation was far more similar to Annabeth's than Thalia's was. She actually knew what was like to watch the man she loved go off to war, not be allowed to know what he's doing or if he's okay, and live with that day in and day out. Thalia had simply said when Hazel got there, "Okay, it's your turn. I've done my best, but Lord knows watching an estranged brother go sit in some Iraqi desert for fifteen months is not the same as the reality y'all are going to have to live with. I declare my usefulness fulfilled."

After her proclamation, Thalia had dramatically flopped on the couch with takeout menus, trying to find them food while the other two continued their now early-morning conversation.

* * *

Three days later, she had talked to Sally, who hadn't heard anything from the Navy. Hazel told her that was good news- it meant he was alive and the Navy knew where he was. If they hadn't, they'd have told Sally. They were legally required to, Hazel said. She still clung to every word of every news report, even though she wasn't crippled by anxiety like she had been that first day.

* * *

Ten days later, Annabeth turned on her TV to very welcome news: a joint task force of SEALs and Marine Raiders had taken the command center out, killing the separatists' leader. Fights had raged on for a couple of days, but the threat was ended.

The next day, however, she got even better news from Sally. Percy would be home by the end of next week. When Sally had told her, she had the biggest grin on her face, and Annabeth felt one growing on hers, too. Their man was coming home.

 **A/N: Short chapter because I felt like if I made it too much longer this story would be too angsty. Don't worry, we'll get to see supportive/anxious Percy too, just not yet. I know Annabeth may seem out of character a bit in this one, but in the books (outside of HoO, which I don't really know) all we really get is Percy's perspective, and so he only sees what Annabeth projects. From what I remember in HoO, she's a little less secure than she outwardly seems, so I decided to make her a little more outwardly vulnerable. Short chapter, but a quick update. Penance for my long absence. Once again though, I'm finding no one reviews unless I hold these hostage, so I'm not updating until two people review. I hate doing this, but I also hate shouting into a vacuum. I have enough people telling me I'm not worthy of acknowledgement (welcome to my profession), so please acknowledge me.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	10. Chapter X: Permission To Go Ashore

Not Rick

 **Chapter X: Permission To Go Ashore**

 **PERCY**

They pulled in in secret. It was the wee hours of the morning, and they didn't want to risk exposure. They usually weren't as secret, but with all of Bangor's boomers at sea, extra caution had to be taken. They couldn't risk someone attacking the extremely valuable boomers.

Percy knew his Mom didn't know he would be home today. Sure, she knew he was coming home this week, but they couldn't tell their families the exact date; it was too risky.

His contemplative reverie was broken by the Officer of the Deck issuing final orders to pull into the slip. It was time to do his job once more.

Once the ship pulled in, Percy crossed to the conn.

"This is Commander Jackson, I have the conn."

With that, Percy took control of the room. Once the ship was secured, Percy reached up and grabbed the microphone for the 1MC.

"Attention, this is the captain speaking. All hands except for tonight's duty section are hereby released to shore liberty. At 0800 tomorrow, Gold Crew resumes the ship and we resume our normal shore training rotation. Dismissed."

* * *

Percy was standing on the top of the sail with his watchstanders. It was now 0500, and he'd been up here for four hours. Reyna was due in an hour and a half so they could go over turn over, but she'd probably arrive early so she could talk to him about Bianca's replacement. They'd all known each other since ROTC. It was still hard to believe she was gone. He'd put too many friends in the ground over the years, brothers and sisters in other branches, JOs who had driven drunk, and damage control casualties of all kinds.

Percy was so consumed with his thoughts and his absent conversation with the watchstanders, he never noticed the sky going from inky blue to red, nor the chill leaving the air. He did, however, notice when the watchstanders beside him stiffened and saluted, greeting someone. He noticed the reply of "Good morning, gentlemen. And good morning to you, commander."

"Good morning, Commander," Percy replied, shaking a little bit of sleep out of himself and returning Reyna's salute.

"Shall we go below, Commander?"

"Of course, my friend."

With that, Percy led the way below decks to the captains' stateroom. The blue plastic rack lay bare in its metal frame.

"Please, sit."

"How was it out there, Percy?" Reyna asked, her dark eyes full of concern and her face grim. This was the first time one of them had ever been shot at.

"Tense. Things are the worst I've ever seen them. Even after the rebellion was put down. They're still on a war footing. Somewhat understandable, but, even so, it's bad. Somehow, even with all the torpedoes and such, they never detected us."

"Great. What a time to go to sea with an untested XO."

"How is the new kid, by the way?"

"Pretty good. Scrappy. He's young, that's for sure. Good heart, maybe a little too good for an XO."

"What's the kid's name?"

"Magnus Chase."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing, just an odd coincidence. Anyways, I leave _Kentucky_ in your capable hands. Permission to go ashore?"

"Of course," Reyna said, laughing at their running joke. When they had both been in ROTC, they had been touring a submarine for an event and had forgotten to ask the COB, who was serving as the Officer of the Deck, permission to go ashore. The following beratement had included an admonishment that "you damn well better always ask permission to go ashore, no exceptions!" Percy and Reyna had made it into something of a joke, especially now that they were captains not entirely subject to the usual rules, since the OOD was their representative.

* * *

He arrived at the cafe shortly after eight. His mom wouldn't arrive to open for another thirty minutes, but he could wait. It seemed like the best place to surprise her. He wouldn't admit to himself that maybe he had another reason for choosing to surprise her here over her apartment

Thalia was the first to arrive. She arrived a mere fifteen minutes after he did, a large thing of coffee in her right hand. She didn't notice him until he was practically on top of her.

"Percy! You're home!" Thalia cried, sprinting up and wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Hey cuz. Get off me, will you? I need to breathe."

Thalia let go of Percy, but immediately launched into questioning him about the patrol, to which he merely held up a hand and told her he wanted to wait for his mom, so he could tell them together.

Thalia didn't have to wait long. Hardly five minutes had passed when his mom had gotten there.

"Percy, you're back! How'd it go?" Sally asked as she engulfed him in a hug. When she pulled away, she studied him for a minute before saying, "I swear you've grown."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I'm thirty-three, I'm not growing anymore, you're just growing crazier."

"Fine. I want to hear all about this patrol, though!"

As Percy was about to open his mouth to begin his tale, he was cut off by something like a squeal, then suddenly he was being smothered.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home, Percy, I've missed you so much," Annabeth said, squeezing him on the word missed. As she pulled away, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Percy's heart raced as he felt his cheeks flame. That had not been characteristic of their relationship before he left. Sure, he'd thought she was awesome and wonderful and had an amazing ass, but he didn't ever think for a minute she might return the sentiment. He crushed those thoughts and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I missed you too, Beth. I presume all of you want to hear my tale while we open?"

All three of them nodded, so after his mom unlocked the door to let them in, he began his tale.

"We arrived on station something like thirteen days into the crisis. I had a message telling me to standby for possible launch procedures. We'd been on station for twenty hours and I was considering going to battle stations for a missile launch when they started shooting. They didn't know we were there, they were just shooting. No sense to it. It took hours to get outside of the kill zone they set up without being detected."

Percy's tale took an hour, carefully sidestepping most of the classified issues. The girls interrupted with questions from time to time, some of which he could answer and some of which he couldn't. Fortunately, it was a slow morning, and even after they opened, there were no customers while he told his story. Percy kept glancing at Annabeth during the most harrowing parts, trying to judge her reaction. Her grey eyes were as wide as saucers for the most part, riveted to him, hanging off every word in his tale. The terror as he described in detail the first torpedo attack was plain to see, so once he finished his tale, he pulled them all in to a big group hug.

"Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you related to someone named Magnus?"

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my brothers and sisters on this observance of Veterans' Day. To the people who stand alongside me on the metaphorical wall between democracy and anarchy, putting their lives on the line for freedom. To those under simple white markers, uniform even in death. Other notes: COB is Chief of the Boat, the head enlisted man. OOD is Officer of the Deck, the captain's representative who acts with their authority. And now review replies (I normally try to do these in PMs, but I'm pressed for time at the moment):**

 **kitkatmack: Thanks, I hope this chapter answers your question. (To be clear, the answer is a solid maybe.)**

 **Fratzy: Not sure what else to say other than thanks.**

 **Didi: Thanks. I really appreciate your feedback. If you could review or PM to explain the specific part you'd like to see explained more, I'd be happy to try to add that.**

 **WildRoverMauradess8: Thanks. That was a delicate balance, I'm glad to know I got it right. I have not considered professional writing, actually, largely because I have what I consider to be an extremely important full-time job that I'm bound to for the next few years, and have few character ideas of my own. (You may have noticed I don't use OCs. There's a reason.**

 **And finally, to all of you:**

 **The worthiness issue. I appreciate what all of you said, but that's not actually how I see myself. What I said was a throw away joke, something my friends and I life about because even though we're officer side, we're the lowest form of officer life and get shit on for that. I should have taken into account my audience when I made the joke, but alas I did not have that kind of foresight.**

 **None of these chapters are pre-written; each is published when I both have reviews and a chapter. This does sometimes mean delays, for which I apologize, but I'm a full time member of the military and have a lot of professional obligations that supersede writing. I'm doing my best. I appreciate all the reviews.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	11. Chapter XI: Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Don't own

 **Chapter XI: Lost and Found**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth felt her throat clench as her mouth went dry.

"Why?"

"Curious. New XO for Gold is a young kid by the name of Magnus Chase. Just thought it was an odd coincidence."

"It wasn't a coincidence. He's my cousin. I've not seen him since I was nine. He was 12. I've only heard whispers since then. Last I heard, he was joining the Navy when I was fourteen. I've not heard anything since, not in eleven years. He was my favorite cousin before he disappeared. I've always wondered what happened to him."

"Well, I think I found him. They put to sea this afternoon, so he's gone for a while. After this rotation though, we've got two months in dock as scheduled maintenance. Maybe we can get you back in touch then."

"Thanks, Percy."

* * *

"I don't give a damn that it's in violation of orders or procedure, I have a message. Now are you able to do it or not?" Percy said irately into the phone, causing Annabeth to pause behind the wall to listen.

Percy got a muffled response he clearly didn't like, and his response came out almost as a growl. "Listen, you owe me, remember? I helped you way back, now I'm calling it in. It's low risk. I'm only asking for a couple lines on a message. I don't need you to send something wholly new. All I'm asking for is a couple of lines."

Percy went quiet again, and Annabeth strained against the wall to hear what was going on on the other side.

"Yes, that's fine, thanks. I gotta make another call real quick. Bye."

"Hey, it's Percy."

The other side of the wall went silent as Percy was greeted by the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, I need a favor, Brian."

There was another pause.

"I need the Official Military Personnel File for Magnus Chase."

Annabeth had to struggle to hear what Percy said next.

"Well, this is even for that extraction, Caruso. You know damn well that was not above board."

Annabeth felt her heart flutter a bit. Percy was clearly calling in big favors to help her. She couldn't hear what was happening on the other end of the phone, but these guys on the other end of the phone sounded like they were seriously pushing back. ( _God, it's getting harder to deny my feelings. He's so sweet. I can't believe the favors he's calling in for my sake._ )

Annabeth heard the phone click as he hung up, and startled away from the wall. He'd been back there for a fair few minutes, and he was probably about to come out, she reasoned, frantically trying to make it look like she hadn't been eavesdropping.

As Percy rounded the corner, she was trying desperately to remember why she had been going to the back anyways. Unfortunately for her, he noticed she was flustered

"Hey Annie, what's up?"

Still trying to compose herself and now freaking out a bit more because he clearly knows she's up to something, she replies, "Don't. Call. Me. Annie."

For emphasis she punctuates each word with a sharp poke to his chest.

Percy looked at her for a moment then said, "You know, you look rather adorable when you're frustrated with me. It's cute how you get all red and worked up."

Annabeth just looked at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't have possibly meant that the way it sounded, she reasoned. There was no way he found her attractive.

"Well, Beth, are you going to stand there and look at me like I've grown an extra limb or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Percy demanded, seemingly having forgotten the words that came out of his mouth only a minute before.

"Nothing's wrong. I just heard the last part of that phone call and was confused and worried. It sounded like you were asking him to do something illegal," Annabeth said, settling for a half-truth.

"How much did you hear?"

"From 'well, this is even for that extraction, Caruso.' Who's Caruso?"

"Captain Brian Caruso, United States Marine Corps. Recon Marine and a friend of mine. He has access to some files I need."

"What files, Seaweed Brain? Why did it sound illegal?"

"Because it is. I wanted a personnel jacket. Since the person is alive and not assigned to my command, I need their permission to see it. Brian can, um, circumvent that."

"Is this one of those times were I don't want to keep asking questions because I'm not going to like the answers?"

"Yes, this is exactly one of those times," Percy said, visibly relaxing, bringing a small smile to Annabeth's face.

Annabeth couldn't resist the temptation any longer and planted a kiss on his cheek, saying, "Thanks, Percy. I really appreciate it."

Then Annabeth went to the back room to retrieve the supplies she'd originally been sent for, wondering whether she had just given herself away, and wondering whether or not she cared.

 **A/N: Long wait for a short chapter. Sorry. I'm sure that's disappointing. A few notes, as usual:**

 **-XO is Executive Officer, the second in command**

 **-Yes, there was a technical litany Percy was supposed to go through for presenting the flag ("On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Navy, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service") Why didn't Percy say this? Because I would never say this to a fellow officer. It just doesn't feel quite right. They know. They know in a way the words can't convey, so I shouldn't patronize them.**

 **-18 hour days. Without the sun, what's in a day? That was the old watch system, but since I can't publicly verify the new watch system, it's what I'm sticking to.**

 **Sorry for such a long A/N and short chapter. Please review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	12. Chapter XII: Excedrin Headache 356

Not Rick

 **Chapter XII: Excedrin Headache 356**

 **PERCY**

Percy's head was throbbing. He'd been on the phone for what felt like forever trying to get that information out of Brian and getting his friend in submarine communications to send the illegal message to Reyna. On top of that, he'd come back to find a Nico who was still in crisis, barely eating, having taken emergency leave that at this rate was looking more like terminal leave. He'd found a therapist for Nico- a Dr. Will Solace- who was willing to see Nico on the down low so Nico wouldn't lose his clearance, but he had no idea how to convince Nico to go to the doctor. To make things worse, he had to deal with the whole Annabeth situation, and he didn't have a clue where to start.

Percy shook his head and straightened. He needed to see Nico. He squared his shoulders and walked to the front of the cafe.

"Hey Mom, I gotta go. I gotta check on Nico," Percy said, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek and hug goodbye.

"Bye Perce. I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Mom."

With that Percy walked out the door, pulling his fore-and-aft garrison cap out of his belt and perching it on his head as he went.

* * *

Percy arrived at Nico's base housing half an hour later. As he walked up, he did an inventory. The blinds were closed, even though it was shortly after 1100. The grass had clearly not been mowed for some time, and the trash cans were empty, but still out, two days after trash day.

When Percy got to the door, he knocked- three short raps, as was his custom. He waited for five minutes, growing steadily more impatient. Finally he stepped off the mat and removed the key from under it, and let himself in.

Inside the house was not much better than outside. Nico had never had a great relationship with alcohol. Now beer cans were strewn everywhere. None of the lights were on until Percy started flipping switches, but illumination only made the situation worse. Trash was everywhere. The last time Percy had seen a place in this kind of state was after waking up in a frat house that he'd been partying at in college, when everyone got blackout drunk. His nose involuntarily scrunched as he became aware of the stench wafting through the room.

Percy startled slightly at a soft click from the next room. He cautiously went to investigate, treading as lightly as possible. The noise became evident immediately upon his entry: Nico sat on his bed, his clothes disheveled, a SIG in his right hand. The click had been the safety, Percy saw, and the hammer was not yet back. Either Nico planned on an agonizing amount of thought as he went out, or Percy had time to talk him down.

"Nico?" Percy called.

Nico looked up, his eyes red, hands blessedly unmoving in his lap. He doesn't make any moves to safety his weapon, but he doesn't raise it, either.

"Nico, I need you to safe your weapon and talk to me."

Nico glowered at Percy, but complied.

"Look, Nico, I know you're upset and hurting, but Excedrin Headache three-five-six isn't the answer. So just put the pistol away, okay?"

Nico stood, and Percy followed him as he locked his pistol back in its safe. Percy held out his hand, clearly expectant. Nico begrudgingly handed Percy the key, which he pocketed wordlessly. Both of them walked back to where Nico had been sitting on his bed and sat down. They were silent for a moment before Percy spoke.

"I'm worried about you. At this rate, I'm not even sure I should worry about you being able to sail again, even though I know you'd love to. But I have someone I want you to meet. His name's Will Solace. He's a psychologist who has agreed to see you on the down low so you can keep your clearance. He's really nice, Nico. Will you meet him?"

"No."

"Nico, you've got to get better. This isn't what Bianca would have wanted."

"You don't know that! You don't know anything!" Nico shouted, trembling, with tears streaming down his face.

"Yeah, I do, Nico. You forget, she was my friend as much as she was your sister. Hell, she was the closest thing I had to a sister," Percy said softly, the pain evident in his tone.

"That's not the same!"

"You think I don't know that? But that doesn't change what she would have wanted. You losing the job you love, you _killing yourself_? Those are not what she would have wanted. And you know it."

Nico sighed resignedly. "I suppose."

"Good. You have an appointment at his office at noon tomorrow. Here's his number and address. I'm going to check a few things then I have to leave. Call me if you need me, okay?"

Nico didn't say anything back, just nodded, so Percy rose, pocketing the key Nico gave him. As he left the house, he went by the kitchen, emptying it of sharps, just in case.

Percy sat in his car, setting the knives in a box in the backseat. Before he started the car, he composed a quick text:

 _Hey Beth. You want to meet for lunch at Noah's Ark in twenty_ _minutes? I could really use a milkshake right now._

Percy didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Sure. See you there._

* * *

Noah's Ark was bustling; unsurprising, given the hour. Percy pulled into the lot, but it took him several minutes of circling before he found a spot. He caught a glimpse of Annabeth by the door, her unbuttoned flannel like the polaris submarine tartan, her princess curls flashing over one shoulder. Percy felt his heart rate quicken as he lengthened his strides to greet her.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hi, Seaweed Brain."

"And once again, I remind you I graduated power school, prototype and hold an advanced degree. How could I do all that if I have seaweed for a brain, Wise Girl?"

Instead of replying, Annabeth just hip checked him with a smile and went inside the restaurant.

 **A/N: So yeah, that's way later than I intended that to come out... oops. I talked about some things in this chapter you may not have seen before, so here are links:**

 **Garrison Cap-** **. /bupers-npc/support/uniforms/uniformregulations/uniformcomponents/Pages/3501_**

 **Polaris Tartan-** **tartan-ferret/display/222/polaris-military**

 **I tried to give us all some much needed respite from the angst at the end, hope that helps. Please review, share with friends, whatever. I wish you all a happy and safe holidays.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	13. Chapter XIII: Flashbulb Memory

Not Rick

 **Chapter XIII: Flashbulb Memory**

 **ANNABETH**

Annabeth walked into the restaurant, the warm July air at just the right temperature that every time she passed through a sunspot she was just wanted to stretch out and sunbathe. She held the door for a moment for Percy to catch up to her, and they went to order.

Annabeth ordered gyros, and Percy ordered a bacon and turkey melt, as well as his promised milkshake. They thanked the cashier and sat down to wait for their food.

"So, Percy," ventured Annabeth, "where did you go this morning? I went to get something from the back and you were gone. Your Mom said you had gone to take care of some business. I thought you had a couple of days?"

"Nah, I don't have any leave available until the end of this month. I'm the captain, so a lot of my tasks are supervisory and administrative while we're ashore. I guess you could say I'm abusing that to my own ends, and that's how I can sometimes hangout at the cafe even when I don't have leave owed to me. But my biggest, most important responsibility is to my sailors. I had to go check on Nico today. Thus the comfort eating," Percy finished with a weak smile.

"How is he?"

"Not good. He's gotta see a professional, but he doesn't want to go. I took his safe keys from him today. I wanted to take his car keys but Lord knows how he would get to the therapist tomorrow- he still refuses public transport, uber, lyft, taxis, any of that."

"I'm sorry, Percy. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Let's talk about something else."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, you're the Wise Girl, you figure it out."

"Fine, we'll talk about architecture."

Over the next half an hour, Annabeth found herself explaining her thesis, the classes she taught, and the buildings she wanted to design. Their food came and yet she kept explaining, taking bites of her food occasionally. Percy would ask questions, and she would answer. Nearly an hour later, Annabeth finally noticed that Percy had stopped asking questions some time before (as she thought hard, she realized that it'd been nearly a half hour since he'd asked a question).

"Percy?"

"Mhmm?" Percy hummed through a mouthful of food.

"Am I starting to bore you?" Annabeth asked, trying and failing to prevent a bit of her insecurity from creeping into her voice.

Percy's face flashed an odd, pained expression before settling into a smile.

"No, Beth, you're not. Well, I mean, we're officially out of my depth when it comes to architecture, but I like listening to you. Your eyes light up and I don't think you realize how animated and passionate you get about it. You start to bounce a bit, and you don't stop moving…" Percy trailed off, a slight color rising in his cheeks.

"Well, if it's not something you're understanding, why do you want me to talk about it?" Annabeth asked, her own face burning.

"Because you clearly don't get to just talk about what you do like you want, and because you explaining things is one of the most pure, happy, and beautiful things I've seen in awhile, and I need that today after the day I've had. Hell, I need that just in general."

Annabeth thought her face might be hot enough to cook things on now, and if she couldn't control the little tremor of excitement that had started in her hands, she was going to clank her fork against her glass, and that would be embarrassing, because then Percy would ask why…

( _Stop. Deep breath. You're spiralling. Breath deeply, regain control. You've got this_.) Annabeth thanked her lucky stars that the little logical voice in her brain hadn't abandoned her yet.

Still at a loss for a good reply, Annabeth did what anyone does when they're uncomfortable, and changed the subject.

"So what's your dad like?"

It was the wrong thing to say, Annabeth knew as soon as it was out of your mouth.

"Dead. He died on 9/11. North Tower. He was there for a meeting, rode it all the way down. I was 16."

"Oh, fuck, I'm sorry Percy, I didn't know."

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know."

"Is that why you've never asked about my family?"

Percy shrugged and said, "Figured if you wanted me to know you'd tell me. Now c'mon, we probably ought to get back to the cafe, it's been almost two hours, you're out of lunch break."

The pair rose and disposed of their trays at the trash can. Then they walked outside together, enjoying the warm day. Before she even realized it, Annabeth was at her car, Percy right behind her.

She pulled Percy into a hug, saying "See you back at the cafe," and kissing him on the cheek.

As she pulled out of the parking lot she shocked herself by giggling. She wasn't a huge giggler, but the look on Percy's face had been so adorable it had her all kinds of giddy.

 **A/N: So, it's been quite some time. Yeah, I don't have an excuse, sorry. This chapter is way shorter than I'd like but I wanted to get something out and this felt like a nice stopping point. I appreciate everyone who reviewed (I've been up for entirely too long to reply to each of you individually right now, sorry, blame my superiors). Please review and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Percy's easier to write. Thanks, y'all.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	14. Chapter XIV: A War At Sea

Disclaimer: Not Rick, nor Clancy, nor whoever the hell owns the movie rights for _Hunt For Red October_

 **Chapter XIV: A War At Sea**

 **PERCY**

Percy got home exhausted that night. Normally he would make himself dinner and eat it while doing some work that he hadn't gotten to that day, but tonight he was too tired to do much more than unwind. He put some frozen chicken tenders in the microwave and plopped in front of the TV to wait for his food to finish, absently turning it on, not paying attention to the channel.

"...Forty years I've been at sea. A war at sea. A war with no battles, no monuments… only casualties. I widowed her the day I married her. My wife died while I was at sea, you know."

The words of Sean Connery as Marko Ramius cut through Percy's exhaustion, rapidly bringing him back to full alertness. He'd seen _Hunt for Red October_ before, but today, Ramius' description of the Cold War spoke to him. He swallowed hard, thinking about all the casualties of this war he'd been fighting for twelve years now. Tears burned as they spilled down over his cheeks, the names and numbers echoing in his head.

* * *

Percy arrived at Nico's place at 1030. He'd left the sub shed not long earlier, deciding that since he had to check up on Nico anyways, he might as well take him to his appointment and lunch afterwards. After he got out of the car, he did a quick survey. While the grass hadn't been mowed- ( _No surprise there_ )- the trash cans had been returned to their proper place, and it looked like lights were on inside. Yesterday, the house had seemed deserted upon arrival, an eerie image taken from a post apocalyptic world in the Washington fog. Today, the house, while not some 1950's fantasy home, looked at least livable. He knocked crisply on the door three times as was his custom and then let himself in, deciding Nico would forgive him. Inside, too, showed improvement. There was still a great deal of trash, but it was all in bags, and there didn't seem to be any new beer cans laying about. Nico shuffled into view, clothed for the day but unshaven and otherwise unkempt.

"Get shaved, Nico. Come on, you look like a mess."

* * *

They arrived at Solace's office with five minutes to spare. The building was a fairly small one, built like a cottage. Percy was walking with Nico to the door when his phone vibrated. He waved Nico on and stepped off to the side to check his phone.

 _Percy, how's your day going?_

Percy pocketed his phone as he walked closer to the building to get out of the path of foot traffic. Once there, he composed his reply.

 _It's okay. Nico and I are at his first therapy session. Could you see if_

 _Thalia can beg off work for a few minutes around 1:30 to get lunch_

 _with us? You're welcome to come too, of course, if you want._

Percy stood outside Will's building for several minutes, wondering whether he should go in or not. Ultimately, he decided if he was going to be on his phone, he shouldn't be inside the building.

 _I'd love to. Where do you want to go for lunch?_

Percy felt his pulse quicken as he read Annabeth's response. He rolled his eyes at his body's reaction. ( _Yeah, I know I like her. Shut up already, will you? Thanks._ ) He took a moment to survey his surroundings as he thought about where they should go. He and Annabeth had gone to Noah's Ark yesterday, so they should go someplace else today.

 _That One Place?_

 _Two things: 1.) Why are you capitalizing it like that, Seaweed Brain? And 2.) I don't know which place you're referring to._

 _I'm capitalizing it like that because that's its name, Wise Girl. I can send you the address if that's where you want to go. Thalia knows it, it's our cousin bonding time burger place, ask her about it._

 _Okay, it sounds good. Thalia says she's in, too. Why didn't you just ask Thalia if she could come directly?_

 _She tends to ignore me._

 _Likely story. I think you just couldn't resist the temptation to see my beautiful face. :P_

 _As if. :P right back at you._

* * *

When Nico walked out of the building an hour later, he found Percy smiling softly at something on his phone. Percy looked up to find Nico staring at him, still looking bad, but better, a little bit taller, more willing to hold Percy's gaze.

"What?" Percy demanded, after a minute of Nico staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Don't you pull this shit with me, di Angelo. You know damn well you can't lie to me. So I say again: what?"

"It just hit me how much you've been smiling at your phone. I was beginning to notice before…" Here Nico trailed off, his voice shaking. He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm just glad that hasn't changed."

"Well, that's good. Did you like therapy?"

"I don't know. It was… different. I'm not sure how I feel talking about my feelings, and doing it with a stranger is very odd. But it seemed to help, and the therapist was nice enough, so I suppose I'll continue coming, for now. We'll see."

"That's good, Nico, I'm glad. Do you want to get lunch?"

"I guess. I could use some food, I suppose."

"That would be good, because we're going to lunch, and you're going to tell Thalia, Annabeth and I all about this upcoming mythomagic tournament. I presume you're registering?"

"You know I don't play that anymore," Nico huffed, his eyebrow arching at the mention of Annabeth's name.

"I know you say that, Nico. I also live on a 560 foot boat with you, which means I also know that that isn't true."

"Fine. Where are we going for lunch?"

"That One Place."

"Which one place?" Nico asked, giving Percy a mighty glare.

"You know, That One Place."

"No, Percy, I don't, or I wouldn't have asked, you absolute twit."

"Relax, Nico, I'm messing with you. That One Place over on Mile Hill."

" _Oh, That One Place_."

"Yes, Nico, like I've been trying to tell you."

"Shut up."

 **A/N: So, I updated. Sorry I suck at updating. I got really blocked and then just felt bad so I procrastinated more and it all went downhill from there. I also struggled with what direction I wanted to take Nico's character and contemplated him killing himself as a plot device (I feel like Percy hasn't failed enough and thus my story is less compelling). Please review, I really like it when y'all review. Otherwise, happy Memorial Day Weekend.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	15. Chapter XV: Casualty Recovery

Disclaimer: Not mine

 **Chapter XV: Casualty Recovery**

 **ANNABETH**

Nico and Percy arrived at the restaurant about ten minutes after Annabeth and Thalia arrived. Nico was wearing a rumpled t-shirt and blue jeans, while Percy was still in his khakis. Annabeth felt her heart rate quicken at the sight of him.

"Hi Nico! Hi Percy!" Thalia said at the same time as Annabeth said, "Hey!"

"Hey Thals. Hello, Annabeth," Percy greeted them warmly, pulling each woman in for a hug.

"Afternoon, y'all," Nico replied somewhat glumly. As the group moved to the door, Annabeth noticed he still didn't seem to good. It was hard for her to tell if he was doing any better than he had been, though, because she hadn't really seen him since the funeral.

"Nico, you have something to tell us?" Percy inquired, wearing his best innocent face, leading the way towards the door.

"Uh… no?" Nico answered, though Annabeth thought it sounded more like a question.

"That was rhetorical Nico, we discussed this before we got here. Or shall I tell them all about it, embarrassing details and all?" Percy fired back, a hint of smugness in his voice.

"Uh, no, that's quite fine, I'll tell them, what was I talking about again?" Nico asked as they passed through the door.

"Nico, if you don't tell them about your Mythomagic tournament, I will, and what I don't remember or don't understand from your explanations I'll just make up, so tell them already."

Thalia had a small smile on her face like she was remembering a bittersweet event from years past, Annabeth noticed as she looked around, trying to hide her amusement with Percy and Nico's banter.

"So y'all know the game Mythomagic?" Nico started, hesitantly.

Thalia nodded her head, but Annabeth was lost. She'd never heard of Mythomagic. Her face must have shown it, because Nico sidetracked to explain as they headed to the counter to order.

"It's a card game involving figurines, kind of like Magic: The Gathering, but combined with some elements from Axis & Allies, mostly the models. Thalia, I don't know if you remember this, but I played it a lot when we were younger." Nico turned to face the counter and place his order after his explanation.

"I have a dim memory of that, yeah. So what's so important about it?" Thalia asked while Annabeth ordered.

"In recent years, it's made a bit of a resurgence, popularity wise. And I never gave up on it, just kinda started hiding it, 'cause you know how people are about things like that in high school. So anyways, I never stopped playing it, not really. And since it's resurgence, tournaments have been popping up. Most of them have been pretty small so far, but there's one coming up that's going to be huge. Percy has been pressuring me to register."

"Because you like Mythomagic and you're good at it. It seems like a perfect fit," Percy tried to justify himself.

"Well, I don't think it is."

"I agree with Percy, Nico."

"Not you too, Thalia. Let me guess, you brought Annabeth along because she agrees with y'all?"

"I didn't know anything about this beforehand, Nico. Not everything is a conspiracy," Annabeth said sharply.

"There's no conspiracy, Nico. Do you really think I would be capable of pulling something like that off? This is just family being supportive of something you're good at and enjoy."

"Fine, I'll register."

"When is it, Nico? I want to watch you crush some losers." Thalia asked, looking eager.

"Next Thursday, July 19th."

"Shit!" Annabeth exclaimed, startling everyone.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"That's the day after A-term ends. With everything going on, I just kinda lost track of time and I'm way behind on studying."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Wise Girl."

"Percy's right, Annabeth. You always do well. And after you're done acing your exams, we can all go watch Nico beat people at his nerd game!" Thalia replied, laughing.

Thalia's statement sent the group into peals of laughter, right as the server brought them their food. The server looked on, bemused, while the group struggled to regain control of themselves.

 **A/N: So, a quick update. Really short because trying to make this scene longer was killing me, and now I want to get to the next chapter, because I'm having fun writing it. We'll get to see a different dynamic that thus far in this story I haven't written. Please for the love of all that is good and holy, review, they're my favorite. The title of this chapter is because I see Nico and this chapter as his recovery from being the casualty Ramius described.**

 **Didi: It's not a good thing to do, but the bad guys win sometimes, even when that bad guy is ourselves. I don't think he should, but if we look at what we canonically know about Nico, he's at least passively suicidal throughout most of the series. It seems very realistic to both myself and my beta (who while they haven't read in a while, still serves as a sounding board for whether or not something is in character.) I'm not going to use your idea because it is very easy to write that in a way I don't like and makes me feel uncomfortable. I found your salutation highly amusing because the way I sign is just habit, it's the way the military teaches you to sign, and it's just second nature by now.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	16. Chapter XVI: The Pen and The Sword

**Not Rick**

 **Chapter XVI: The Pen And The Sword**

 **PERCY**

Percy came home exhausted. He waffled around for a few minutes, then, since he hadn't heard from Annabeth in a few days, decided to text her. Ten minutes later, he got his reply:

 _Percy, this is Hazel. Don't panic, I'm just texting you with Annabeth's phone becuase she's stressing herself out about exams and stuff. Could you come talk to her? I keep trying to get her to take a break, but she won't listen._

 _I'm on my way._

* * *

Percy knocked crisply on the door of Annabeth's apartment. The door was answered by Annabeth's petite friend that Percy remembered was named Hazel.

"Come on in, Percy. That's your name, right? Sorry, I'm not great with names, and it's always a pain dealing with Annabeth when she gets like this."

"Like what, exactly? You said she was stressing herself out about exams and stuff, but how is she?"

"She's doing better than usual. She's still eating regularly and showering, but she hasn't slept in about two days. It's funny you know, usually it's the food that goes first. She gets so wrapped up in her studying that while she still observes her normal schedule, she forgets to eat because she's off in her little study land. Thalia and I haven't been able to get through to her, and so when you texted tonight I figured it might be worth a shot to see if you can."

"Sure, I'll give it a shot. No promises though," Percy said as he followed the imp of a woman into the apartment and looked around. The last time he'd been here had been before they'd gone to alert status and had to patrol the western Pacific. And he'd been so distracted by Annabeth that night that he hadn't really paid attention to the apartment. As apartments went, it was pretty spacious, or so it seemed. There was a rack with coats hanging by the entryway, with shoes under it. To his left, two couches and a chair were arranged around a television. Hazel was already moving further into the apartment, towards a hallway he'd spotted the last time, but hadn't gone down it. Now, he followed Hazel as she led him to the second door on the left.

"She's in there. We've all tried to get through to her with no luck. I don't know that you will have better luck, but I figured it's worth a shot."

"I'll give it a shot. Thanks." With that, Percy strode into the room to talk to Annabeth. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he said softly, "Beth?"

Annabeth gave no indication she heard him, just kept working, so he squeezed her shoulder gently and repeated himself a little more firmly. This time, she gave a small start and turned to look at him. Percy searched her face carefully. She was still beautiful, but she had a slightly sickened look about her, and there was an unusual urgency behind her eyes.

"Annabeth, before you freak at me for interrupting your studying, take a deep breath. When was the last time you slept, much less ate anything?"

"I had an apple and some peanut butter… um… this morning? And sleep I- I don't know. I think the night before last?"

Percy couldn't help but notice how small she sounded, how cracked and dry her lips looked, like she'd forgotten to drink from the full glass of water next to her for some time, and how she looked almost scared. His mind went to how when his mom had been in the accident those weeks ago, she'd been shaken and frantic, but even on the phone, it had sounded more like a combination of shock and rage at the driver who had hit his mom. But now… Percy pushed back his thinking. Whatever the problem was, he would support her. It was his turn, after all, Lord knew she had done more than her fair share for him.

"Go take a shower, Annabeth. I'll straighten up your stuff and mark all your pages for you, then we'll get you something to eat, okay?"

Annabeth took another deep breath, nodded, and stood up, much to Percy's surprise. He'd expected more resistance, but he wasn't going to complain. He set about cleaning Annabeth's stuff up for her as she softly padded out of the room. He didn't notice Hazel walk in.

"Nice job."

"Thanks. Do you know her favorite jelly?" Percy said offhandedly.

"Um, grape, why?"

"Oh, I was going to make her some dinner and then try to get her to go to bed, though I suspect she may need to wind down a bit, first."

Hazel appeared taken aback. When she recovered, she said, "You're good for her, you know that, Percy? You're a good man, Percy Jackson."

"Thanks."

"You know she likes you, a lot, right? Like I'm not really supposed to tell, but, well, it's pretty cute, and I get the sense you like her too. She talks about you a lot. Percy this, Seaweed Brain that, The Commander- oh yeah, sometimes she calls you 'The Commander' because she's weird like that- point is, she doesn't shut up about you much these days. Oh God, I'm rambling, I'm sorry," Hazel said.

Percy just stood there bemusedly, then said, "Thanks, I guess…"

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable!"

"Nah, you're fine, just how the devil does someone respond to that?"

"I don't know," Hazel said as Percy put the lsat things away and turned to go back to the kitchen area.

"I'm going to try to make Annabeth some peanut butter and jelly before she gets out of the shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Percy was thinking about what Hazel had said as he spread the peanut butter. Sure, he thought Annabeth was beautiful, and she was a great friend, but did he really think of her that way?

 _Yes,_ said the little voice in his brain.

 _Fuck off,_ he told himself.

 _Nah. You don't want to do that. You want to fuck Annabeth_ , taunted the voice.

Percy sighed. The annoying little part of him was right, he mused, as he thought about that party she'd had, and how overwhelmed he'd been by how gorgeous she was.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen in oversize fuzzy pajamas, her hair still damp.

( _Nope, no denying it now. The voice was right. I hate when I know something but don't know it…)_

"Thanks, Percy. I needed this," Annabeth said, her voice stronger than earlier, though Percy noted how her voice hitched when she said needed, like the thought of needing help pained her.

"Of course, Beth. I made you a PB and J, too."

"Oh, thanks!" Annabeth took a bite, and then looked at him with a bit of surprise. "How did you know to use grape jelly?"

"Asked Hazel."

"Ah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Annabeth ate. When she was done, Percy took her plate and said, "You ready to go to bed?"

To his surprise, instead of answering, she hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back, inhaling the lemon scent of her freshly washed hair. ( _You weird bastard, you're smelling her hair? God, you're pathetic…_ ).

"Yeah, I'll go to bed. Thanks, Percy. You've been a huge help."

"Only repaying the favor. And promise me you'll not set an alarm and sleep for as long as you need, nor pull some studying-in-bed bullshit?"

"Okay. G'night, Seaweed Brain."

"Goodnight, Beth."

Percy watched as she padded away. Unbidden, the thought that he wanted to do this with their kids popped into his head, startling him. They weren't even dating but he was imagining their kids? But as he thought about it, they'd probably have a cute little blonde girl like his Wise Girl, but with his personality, a little blonde ball of spunk- and then he thought of Sadie Kane, his XO's little, pale blonde sister, and how much she looked like Annabeth, and how often he thought her behavior reminded him of his younger days. Maybe she was their kid in another life. He shook his head at the thought.

 **A/N: Long wait, but also my longest chapter in a long time. Sorry, y'all. Please read and review. I love feedback.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


	17. Chapter XVII: Sickness and Health

Not mine

 **Chapter XVII: Sickness and Health**

 **ANNABETH**

When Annabeth awoke, her mouth was cottony and every part of her body was stiff. She stretched lazily, feeling like she was the tin man, moving for the first time after rusting over. Prompted by her stomach growling, she made her way to the kitchen, where something smelled good and she could hear voices.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Hi, Beth."

"Hi Hazel-" Annabeth cut off as she processed the other person who greeted her before letting out a strangulated, "Hi, Percy."

"How'd you sleep, Annabeth?"

"Good. I was so tired. What time is it, anyways?"

"Seven."

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, don't you have to be at work? Hazel, I know you don't start until eight, but-"

"Annabeth, you misunderstood. Percy didn't get over here until 3 AM. By the time he got you in bed, it was 4. It's 7 PM. You've slept for the last fifteen hours," Hazel said gently.

"Oh," Annabeth said. ( _I must have been more tired than I thought. That would explain why I felt so stiff this morning, though._ )

"How are you feeling, Annabeth?"

"Kinda freaking out. I've never slept more than ten hours in a go, you know?"

"You were tired."

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course she was tired. She hasn't slept since Monday."

"You told me the night before last!"

"I thought it was, Percy! I wouldn't intentionally lie to you!"

"No, just have reckless disregard for your own health! You're going to work yourself into the ground!"

"No, I won't, because I am an adult, perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much, your concern is not needed."

"Needing help doesn't make you any less of an adult, Annabeth. Or did you think less of me when my mom got hurt? As a Wise Girl once told me, 'You're not fine and you damn well know it. It's okay to not be fine. It's not okay to keep it all in.'" Percy said, his voice softening as he recalled what Annabeth had told him when his mom got hurt.

She just looked at him for a minute, feeling all the emotions raging in her, exhaustion, anguish, and stress, all threatening to overwhelm her. She swayed for a moment and then hugged Percy fiercely, holding back tears as best she could.

"You're right, Percy. Even if you are a Seaweed Brain."

"Awwww…" Came a voice from behind her. Annabeth flushed even more. She'd forgotten they had an audience. "Your first lovers' quarrel!"

( _Oohh, now she's gonna get it. I can't believe Hazel, of all people, would say such a thing!_ )

Percy, just chuckled, however, and said, "Thanks, Hazel."

"IT WAS CUTE!"

"You still didn't need to commentate," retorted Annabeth sourly.

"YES I DID! IT WAS IRRESISTIBLE!"

"Now, don't talk back to your mother, Hazel," Percy said, sounding serious but grinning. Annabeth turned and smacked him lightly.

"Stop, it's not funny," she whined.

"Fine, just kill my fun," Percy pouted.

"Oh, look, sleeping beauty's awake. Did you have to kiss her, Percy?" Thalia asked to make her arrival known.

Annabeth just groaned. It was clearly going to be a long night.

"Alright, Thalia, you can lay off her now. She's had a rough enough couple of days as it is. No need to further tickle the dragon," Percy said sternly, like a father talking to an insolent child. ( _Wow, he'd make a really great disappointed dad, with that one._ )

"Annabeth, you can study for no more than four hours tonight, then you're going to bed. You need to get back on a regular sleep schedule, and this is the fastest way to do it. Now, I'm going to get you some food, you're going to talk to your friends for a bit, and then you can study until midnight at the absolute latest," Percy said, turning his attention to Annabeth, "What do you want to eat?"

"Food?" Came the insolent reply.

"Funny," Percy said dryly, "I guess you're getting individual ingredients, then. Have fun eating your flour."

With that, Percy vanished into the kitchen area.

"So Annie, what did I just walk in on?"

"Didn't Percy just tell you not to mess with me?" Annabeth whined.

"The only Jackson I listen to is Sally," Retorted Thalia primly.

"You best listen to me, Grace! I can and will kick your ass if you keep annoying my- Annabeth!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to ignore that interruption in so far as I'm not going to comply, but I will ask you, Annabeth, what do you think he was going to say after 'my'?" Thalia asked, cackling like the deranged witch Annabeth was beginning to suspect she was.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Annabeth replied, deciding to play dumb.

"You damn well do, and don't play dumb with me. You're one of the smartest people I know, so it won't work. So answer the question," Thalia demanded.

"Fine. Wife. Seems like the kind of joke he'd make. You know, that meme, 'That's my wife!' Seems like him."

"Huh. I thought he was going to say love, you know? Weird and vaguely archaic, sounds like my cousin, you know?"

"I resent that!"

"No one asked you, you dunderhead! Also, which one of us was right?"

"I won't dignify that question with an answer, you buffoon."

"Which means I was right and you were wrong, brain girl!"

Percy returned bearing some chicken tenders and veggies, saying, "Put a cork in it, Thalia. Neither Annabeth nor I much care for your antics."

"Thanks for making me dinner, Percy. I'm going to study a bit. I really appreciate all you've done for me today."

"Of course, Beth. Good night."

Annabeth walked down the hallway, listening to her friends rib Percy as she went.

 **A/N: Sorry I've been gone so long. It's been a busy time and I'll be honest I've lacked inspiration. Please read and review.**

 **Very respectfully,**

 **Charles Basilone**


End file.
